List of films: J–K
J *''J.A.C.E.'' (2011) *''J.C.'' (1972) *''JCVD'' (2008) *''J. D.'s Revenge'' (1976) *''J. Edgar'' (2011) *''J. Edgar Hoover'' (1987) *''JFK'' (1991) *''JFK: 3 Shots That Changed America'' (2009) *''JFK: The Lost Bullet'' (2013) *''JLA Adventures: Trapped in Time'' *''J-U-N-K'' (1920) Ja *''Ja saapuu oikea yö'' (2012) *''Ja sam iz Krajine, zemlje kestena'' (2013) Jaa *''Jaadayum Mudiyum'' (2015) *''Jaadu'' (1995) *''Jaadugar'' (1989) *''Jaag Utha Insan'' (1984) *''Jaago'': (1985 & 2004) *''Jaago – Dare to Dream'' (2010) *''Jaagruti'' (1992) *''Jaal'': (1952, 1967, 1973 & 1986) *''Jaal: The Trap'' (2003) *''Jaalakam'' (1987) *''Jaali Note'' (1960) *''Jaan'' (1996) *''Jaanam Samjha Karo'' (1999) *''Jaan-e-Bahaar'' (1979) *''Jaan-E-Mann: Let's Fall in Love... Again'' (2006) *''Jaan Hatheli Pe'' (1987) *''Jaan Hazir Hai'' (1975) *''Jaan Ki Baazi'' (1985) *''Jaan Ki Kasam'' (1991) *''Jaan Kurbaan'' (2011) *''Jaan Pechaan'' (1991) *''Jaan Se Pyaara'' (1992) *''Jaan Tere Naam'' (1992) *''Jaana'' (1994) *''Jaana Pehchana'' (2011) *''Jaanam'' (1992) *''Jaanam Samjha Karo'' (1999) *''Jaanara Jaana'' (1967) *''Jaandaar'' (1979) *''Jaane-Anjaane'' (1971) *''Jaane Bhi Do Yaaro'' (1983) *''Jaane Bhi Do Yaaron'' (2007) *''Jaane Hoga Kya'' (2006) *''Jaane Jaan'' (1983) *''Jaane Jigar'' (1998) *''Jaane Kahan Se Aayi Hai'' (2010) *''Jaane Kyun De Yaaron'' (2018) *''Jaane Tu... Ya Jaane Na'' (2008) *''Jaaneman'': (1976 & 2012) *''Jaani'' (2016) *''Jaani Dost'' (1983) *''Jaani Dushman'' (1979) *''Jaani Dushman: Ek Anokhi Kahani'' (2002) Jab *''Jab Harry Met Sejal'' (2017) *''Jab Jab Phool Khile'': (1965 & 1975) *''Jab Pyaar Kisise Hota Hai'' (1998) *''Jab Pyar Kisi Se Hota Hai'' (1961) *''Jab Tak Hai Jaan'' (2012) *''Jab We Met'' (2007) *''Jab Yaad Kisi Ki Aati Hai'' (1967) *''Jaba Jaba Maya Bascha'' (2011) *''Jaban'' (1972) *''Jabardasth'' (2013) *''Jabariya Jodi'' (2019) *''Jabberwocky'': (1971 & 1977) *''Jabe Babe - A Heightened Life'' (2005) Jac-Jaf *''Jack'': (1996, 2004, 2013 TV, 2014 & 2015) *''Jack and the Beanstalk'': (1902, 1931, 1952, 1974 & 2010) *''Jack Brooks: Monster Slayer'' (2008) *''The Jack Bull'' (1999 TV) *''Jack & Diane'' (2012) *''The Jack of Diamonds'' (1949) *''Jack Frost'': (1966, 1996 & 1998) *''Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman'' (2000) *''Jack the Giant Killer'': (1962 & 2013) *''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) *''The Jack of Hearts'' (1919) *''Jack and Jill'': (1917 & 2011) *''Jack and Jill vs. the World'' (2008) *''Jack, Jules, Esther and Me'' (2013) *''Jack O'Lantern'' (2004) *''Jack Reacher'' (2012) *''Jack Reacher: Never Go Back'' (2016) *''Jack Reed: Badge of Honor'' (1993) *''Jack's Back'' (1988) *''Jack's the Boy'' (1932) *''Jack-Jack Attack'' (2005) *''The Jack-Knife Man'' (1920) *''Jack-O'' (1995) *''Jack-Wabbit and the Beanstalk'' (1943) *''The Jackal'': (1997 & 2010) *''Jackals'' (2017) *''The Jackals'': (1917 & 1968) *''The Jackals of a Great City'' (1916) *''Jackass'' series: **''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002) **''Jackass: Number Two'' (2006) **''Jackass 3D'' (2010) **''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013) *''Jackboot Mutiny'' (1955) *''The Jackeroo of Coolabong'' (1920) *''The Jacket'' (2005) *''The Jackhammer Massacre'' (2004) *''Jackie'': (1921, 2010, 2012 & 2016) *''Jackie Brown'' (1997) *''Jackie Chan's First Strike'' (1997) *''Jackie & Ryan'' (2014) *''Jackie's Back'' (1999) *''Jacknife'' (1989) *''Jackpot'': (1960, unfinished film, 1993, 2001, 2006, 2009, 2013, 2015, & 2018) *''The Jackpot'' (1950) *''Jackson'': (2008 & 2015) *''Jacky'' (2000) *''Jacob'' (1994) *''Jacob The Liar'' (1975) *''Jacob's Ladder'' (1990 & 2019) *''Jacobo Timerman: Prisoner Without a Name, Cell Without a Number'' (1983 TV) *''Jada'': (2008 & 2019) *''Jade'' (1995) *''The Jade Faced Assassin'' (1971) *''Jade Goddess of Mercy'' (2003) *''Jade Love'' (1984) *''The Jade Mask'' (1945) *''The Jade and the Pearl'' (2010) *''Jade Warrior'' (2006) *''Jaded'' (1998) *''Jadesoturi'' (2006) *''Jadhikkoru Needi'' (1981) *''Jadi Jantem'' (1974) *''Jadoo'': (1951 & 2013) *''Jadoogadu'' (2015) *''Jadu Ka Shankh'' (1974) *''Jadui Bandhan'' (1941) *''Jadui Kismat'' (1944) *''Jadui Putli'' (1946) *''Jael and Sisera'' (1911) *''Jaffa'': (2009 & 2013) Jag-Jah *''Jag Biti'' (1946) *''Jag Mandir'' (1991) *''Jaga Hatare Pagha'' (2015) *''Jaga Mecchida Maga'' (1972) *''Jaga Mechida Huduga'' (1993) *''Jagadam'' (2007) *''Jagadamba'' (TBD) *''Jagadeka Veera'' (1991) *''Jagadeka Veerudu Athiloka Sundari'' (1990) *''Jagadeka Veeruni Katha'' (1961) *''Jagadguru Aadisankaran'' (1977) *''Jagadguru Adi Shankara'' (2013) *''Jagajyothi Basveshwara'' (1959) *''Jaganmohini'': (1951, 1978 & 2009) *''Jagannatakam'' (1991) *''Jagapati'' (2005) *''Jagapoga'' (2001) *''Jagat'' (2015) *''Jagat Mohini'' (1940) *''Jagathalaprathapan'': (1944 & 1990) *''Jagathy Jagadeesh in Town'' (2002) *''Jagga'' (1964) *''Jagga Jasoos'' (2017) *''Jagga Tay Shera'' (1984) *''Jagged Edge'' (1985) *''Jaggu'' (1975) *''Jaggu Dada'' (2016) *''Jaggubhai'' (2010) *''Jagir'' (1984) *''Jagira'' (2001) *''Jagirdar'' (1937) *''Jagratha'' (1989) *''Jagriti'' (1954) *''Jagte Raho'' (1956) *''Jaguar'': (1956, 1967, 1979, 1994 & 2016) *''Le Jaguar'' (1996) *''Jaguar Lives!'' (1979) *''The Jaguar's Claws'' (1917) *''Jahan Ara'' (1964) *''Jahan Jaaeyega Hamen Paaeyega'' (2007) *''Jahan Pyar Mile'' (1969) *''Jahan Teri Yeh Nazar Hai'' (1981) *''Jahan Tum Le Chalo'' (1999) *''Jahan Tum Wahan Hum'' (1968) Jai *''Jai'': (2004 Tamil & 2004 Telegu) *''Jai Bajarangabhali'' (1997) *''Jai Bangladesh'' (1971) *''Jai Bhim Comrade'' (2011) *''Jai Bhole'' (2018) *''Jai Bolo Telangana'' (2011) *''Jai Chiranjeeva'' (2005) *''Jai Devaa'' (unreleased) *''Jai Dwarkadheesh'' (1977) *''Jai Gangaajal'' (2016) *''Jai Hind'' (1994) *''Jai Ho'' (2014) *''Jai Ho Democracy'' (2015) *''Jai Jagannatha'' (2007) *''Jai Jawaan Jai Kisaan'' (2016) *''Jai Jawan'' (1970) *''Jai Jawan Jai Makan'' (1971) *''Jai Jwala'' (1972) *''Jai Kaali'' (1992) *''Jai Karnataka'' (1989) *''Jai Santoshi Maa'' (1975) *''Jail'': (1966 & 2009) *''Jail Bait'': (1937, 1954 & 2004) *''Jail Birds'' (1914) *''Jail Birds of Paradise'' (1934) *''Jail Breakers'' (2002) *''Jail Busters'' (1955) *''Jail House Blues'' (1942) *''Jail Yatra'': (1947 & 1981) *''Jailbait'' (2004) *''The Jailbird'' (1920) *''Jailbirds'': (1940, 1991 & 2015) *''Jailbreak'': (1936 & 2017) *''Jailbreak in Hamburg'' (1971) *''Jailbreakers'' (1994) *''The Jailbreakers'' (1960) *''The Jailhouse'' (2010) *''Jailhouse Rock'' (1957) *''Jailor'': (1938 & 1958) *''Jailor Gaari Abbayi'' (1994) *''Jailppulli'' (1957) *''Jaime'': (1974 & 1999) *''Jairam'' (2004) *''Jaisi Karni Waisi Bharnii'' (1989) *''Jait Re Jait'' (1977) *''Jaithra Yaathra'' (1987) *''Jaitra Yatra'' (1991) Jaj-Jam *''Jajabara'' (1975) *''Jajantaram Mamantaram'' (2003) *''Jajo's Secret'' (2009 TV) *''Jak básníci neztrácejí naději'' (2004) *''Jak dostat tatínka do polepšovny'' (1978) *''Jak se Franta naučil bát'' (1959) *''Jak se zbavit Helenky'' (1967) *''Jaka Sembung'' (1981) *''Jakarta Twilight'' (2011) *''Jakarta Undercover'' (2007) *''Jake's Corner'' (2008) *''Jakkanna'' (2016) *''Jakob the Liar'' (1999) *''Jal'' (2013) *''Jal Bin Machhli Nritya Bin Bijli'' (1971) *''Jal Mahal'' (1980) *''Jalachhayam'' (2010) *''Jalakanyaka'' (1971) *''Jalal's Story'' (2014) *''Jalam'' (2016) *''Jalamarmaram'' (1999) *''Jalan Kembali: Bohsia 2'' (2012) *''Jalatharangam'' (1978) *''Jalisco Fair'' (1948) *''Jalisco Sings in Seville'' (1949) *''Jalitgeola'' (1927) *''Jalla! Jalla!'' (2000) *''Jallad No. 1'' (2000) *''Jallian Wala Bagh'' (1977) *''Jallikattu'' (1987) *''Jallikattu Kaalai'' (1994) *''Jalna'' (1935) *''Jalolsavam'' (2004) *''Jalopy'' (1953) *''Jalpari: The Desert Mermaid'' (2012) *''Jalsa'': (2008 & 2016) *''Jalsaghar'' (1958) *''Jalte Badan'' (1973) *''Jalti Nishani'' (1932) *''Jam'' (2006) *''Jam Session'' (1942, 1944 & 1999) *''A Jamaâ'' (2010) *''Jamai Raja'' (1990) *''Jamaica Inn'' (1939) *''Jamaica Motel'' (2006) *''Jamaica Run'' (1953) *''Jambhavan'' (2006) *''Jamboo'' (1980) *''Jamboo Savari'' (2014) *''Jamboree'': (1944 & 1957) *''Jambulingam 3D'' (2016) *''Jambyl'' (1953) *''James'': (2005 & 2008) *''James & Alice'' (2016) *''James Blunt: Return to Kosovo'' (2007) *''James Bond'' series: **''Casino Royale'' (2006) **''Diamonds Are Forever'' (1971) **''Die Another Day'' (2002) **''Dr. No'' (1962) **''For Your Eyes Only'' (1981) **''From Russia with Love'' (1963) **''GoldenEye'' (1995) **''Goldfinger'' (1964) **''Licence to Kill'' (1989) **''Live and Let Die'' (1973) **''The Living Daylights'' (1987) **''The Man with the Golden Gun'' (1974) **''Moonraker'' (1979) **''Octopussy'' (1983) **''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' (1969) **''Quantum of Solace'' (2008) **''Skyfall'' (2012) **''Spectre'' (2015) **''The Spy Who Loved Me'' (1977) **''Thunderball'' (1965) **''Tomorrow Never Dies'' (1997) **''A View to a Kill'' (1985) **''The World Is Not Enough'' (1999) **''You Only Live Twice'' (1967) *''James Dean'': (1976 & 2001) *''James Dean: The First American Teenager'' (1976) *''The James Dean Story'' (1957) *''James and the Giant Peach'' (1996) *''James Joyce's Women'' (1985) *''James White'' (2015) *''James' Journey to Jerusalem'' (2003) *''Jamesy Boy'' (2014) *''Jamie Marks Is Dead'' (2014) *''Jamila, the Algerian'' (1958) *''Jamila dan Sang Presiden'' (2009) *''The Jammed'' (2007) *''Jammers'' (2015) *''Jammin' the Blues'' (1944) *''Jamna Par'' (1946) *''Jamna Pyari'' (2015) *''Jamón, jamón'' (1992) *''Jamuna Kinare'' (1984) Jan *''Jan Amos Comenius'' (1983) *''Jan Dara'' (2001) *''Jan Dara the Beginning'' (2012) *''Jan Dara: The Finale'' (2013) *''Jan Hus'': (1954 & 2015) *''Jan Vermeulen, the Miller of Flanders'' (1917) *''Jan Źiźka'' (1955) *''Jana'' (2004) *''Jana Aranya'' (1976) *''Jana Gana Mana'' (2012) *''Janaadhipan'' (TBD) *''Janaan'' (2016) *''Janakan'' (2010) *''Janakeeya Kodathi'' (1985) *''Janakeeyam'' (2003) *''Janaki Ramudu'': (1988 & 2016) *''Janakiraman'' (1997) *''Janala'' (2009) *''Janam'': (1985 & 1993) *''Janam Janam Ke Saath'' (2007) *''Janam Janam Na Saath'' (1977) *''Janam Kundli'' (1995) *''Janam Se Pehle'' (1994) *''Jananaayakan'' (1999) *''Jananam'' (2004) *''Janangalude Shradhakku'' (1987) *''Janani'': (1993, 1999 & 2006) *''Janani Janmabhoomi'': (1984 & 1997) *''Janapriyan'' (2011) *''Janasheen'' (2003) *''Janatar Aadalat'' (2008) *''Janathipathyam'' (1997) *''Janbaaz'' (1986) *''Janda Pai Kapiraju'' (2015) *''Jandamarra's War'' (2011) *''Jandek on Corwood'' (2004) *''Jane'': (1915, 2016 & 2017) *''The Jane Austen Book Club'' (2007) *''Jane Austen's Mafia!'' (1998) *''Jane Doe'' (2001) *''Jane Eyre'': (1910, 1934, 1943, 1970 TV, 1973 TV, 1983 TV, 1996, 1997 & 2011) *''Jane Got a Gun'' (2015) *''Jane and the Lost City'' (1987 TV) *''Jane Shore'' (1915) *''Jane Steps Out'' (1938) *''Jane White Is Sick & Twisted'' (2002) *''Jane's House'' (1994) *''Janeane from Des Moines'' (2012) *''Jangan Pandang Belakang'' (2007) *''Jangan Pandang Belakang Congkak'' (2009) *''Janghwa Hongryeon jeon'': (1924, 1936, 1956 & 1972) *''Jango'' (1984) *''Jani'' (2017) *''Janice Meredith'' (1924) *''Janky Promoters'' (2009) *''The January Man'' (1989) Jao-Jar *''Jao Sok Jao Sanh'' (2006) *''Japan'' (2002) *''Japan Japan'' (2007) *''Japan, Our Homeland'' (2006) *''Japan Yin Thwe'' (1935) *''Japan's Longest Day'' (2015) *''Japanese Devils'' (2001) *''The Japanese Dog'' (2013) *''Japanese Girls Never Die'' (2016) *''A Japanese Idyll'' (1912) *''Japanese Relocation'' (1942) *''Japanese Story'' (2003) *''A Japanese Tragedy'' (1953) *''Japanese War Bride'' (1952) *''The Japanese Wife'' (2010) *''The Japanese Woman'' (1919) *''Japanil Kalyanaraman'' (1985) *''Japón'' (2002) *''Japon İşi'' (1987) *''Jappeloup'' (2013) *''Jaque Mate'' (2011) *''The Jar'' (1984) *''The Jar: A Tale From the East'' (2001) *''Jar City'' (2006) *''Jara Bristite Bhijechhilo'' (2007) *''Jarasandha'' (2011) *''Jarhead'' (2005) *''Jarhead 2: Field of Fire'' (2014) *''Jarhead 3: The Siege'' (2016) *''Jarka a Věra'' (1938) *''Jarní vody'' (1968) *''Jarrett'' (1973 TV) *''Jarum Halus'' (2008) Jas-Jav *''Jasamine Freckel's Love Affair'' (1921) *''Jaska The Killer II'' (2015) *''Jasmine Women'' (2004) *''Jaśnie pan szofer'' (1935) *''Jason and the Argonauts'' (1963) *''Jason Becker: Not Dead Yet'' (2012) *''Jason Bourne'' (2016) *''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (1993) *''Jason and Shirley'' (2015) *''Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) *''Jason X'' (2002) *''Jason's Letter'' (2017) *''Jason's Lyric'' (1994) *''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) *''Jasper in a Jam'' (1946) *''Jasper, Texas'' (2003) *''Jassy'' (1947) *''Jatagam'' (1953) *''Jathara'' (1980) *''Jatinga Ityadi'' (2007) *''Jatra'' (2016) *''Jatra: Hyalagaad Re Tyalagaad'' (2006) *''Jatrai Jatra'' (2019) *''Jatt Airways'' (2013) *''Jatt Butt Juliet'' (TBD) *''Jatt James Bond'' (2014) *''Jatt Jeona Mour'' (1991) *''Jatt & Juliet'' (2012) *''Jatt & Juliet 2'' (2013) *''Jatt Pardesi'' (2015) *''Jatt Punjab Daa'' (1992) *''Jatt Romantic'' (TBD) *''Jatt Te Dogar'' (1983) *''Jatta'' (2013) *''Jatts In Golmaal'' (2013) *''Jattu Engineer'' (2017) *''Jatugriha'' (1964) *''Jauja'' (2014) *''Una Jaula no tiene secretos'' (1962) *''Jaundya Na Balasaheb'' (2016) *''Java Head'': (1923 & 1934) *''Java Heat'' (2013) Jaw-Jaz *''Jawaan'' (2017) *''Jawaani'' (1984) *''Jawab'': (1942, 1970 & 1995) *''Jawai Maaza Bhala'' (2008) *''Jawan Ki Pukar'' (1942) *''Jawan Mohabbat'' (1971) *''Jawan of Vellimala'' (2012) *''Jawani'' (1942) *''Jawani Diwani'' (1972) *''Jawani Diwani: A Youthful Joyride'' (2006) *''Jawani Ka Rang'' (1941) *''Jawani Ki Hawa'': (1935 & 1959) *''''Jawani Phir Nahi Ani'' series: **''Jawani Phir Nahi Ani'' (2015) **''Jawani Phir Nahi Ani 2'' (2018) *''Jawani Zindabaad'' (2010) *''Jawani Zindabad'' (1990) *''Jawbone'' (2017) *''Jawbreaker'' (1999) *''Jawker Dhan'' (2017) *''Jaws'' series: **''Jaws'' (1975) **''Jaws 2'' (1978) **''Jaws 3-D'' (1983) **''Jaws: The Revenge'' (1987) *''Jaws of Death'' (2005) *''Jaws in Japan'' (2009) *''Jaws of Steel'' (1927) *''The Jay Bird'' (1920) *''Jay Jay'' (2003) *''Jay and Seth versus the Apocalypse'' (2007) *''Jay and Silent Bob Reboot'' (2019) *''Jay and Silent Bob Strike Back'' (2001) *''Jay & Silent Bob's Super Groovy Cartoon Movie'' (2013) *''Jaya'' (2002) *''Jaya Ganga'' (1996) *''Jaya Janaki Nayaka'' (2017) *''Jaya Pita Jaya'' (2010) *''Jaya Sri Amathithuma'' (TBD) *''Jayabheri'' (1959) *''Jayadeb'' (1962) *''Jayakodi'' (1940) *''Jayam'': (1999, 2002, 2003 & 2006) *''Jayam Manade'' (1956) *''Jayam Manadera'' (2000) *''Jayamkondaan'' (2008) *''Jayammana Maga'' (2013) *''Jayammu Nischayammu Raa'': (1989 & 2016) *''Jayantabhai Ki Luv Story'' (2013) *''Jayaprada'' (1939) *''Jayasimha'': (1955 & 1987) *''Jayeebhava'' (2009) *''Jayhawkers'' (2014) *''The Jayhawkers!'' (1959) *''Jayikkaanaay Janichavan'' (1978) *''The Jayne Mansfield Story'' (1980 TV) *''Jayne Mansfield's Car'' (2012) *''Jazbaa'' (2015) *''Jazbaat'': (1980 & 1994) *''Jazz All Around'' (1969) *''Jazz Boat'' (1960) *''The Jazz Cinderella'' (1930) *''The Jazz Girl'' (1926) *''Jazz Heaven'' (1929) *''Jazz and Jailbirds'' (1919) *''Jazz Mad'' (1928) *''Jazz Mama'' (2010) *''Jazz Musume Tanjō'' (1957) *''Jazz Is My Native Language'' (1983) *''Jazz Rhythm'' (1930) *''The Jazz Singer'': (1927, 1952 & 1980) *''Jazz on a Summer's Day'' (1959) *''A Jazzed Honeymoon'' (1919) *''Jazzgossen'' (1958) *''Jazzin' for Blue Jean'' (1984) *''Jazzland'' (1928) *''Jazzmania'' (1923) Je *''Je Bho Ramrai Bho'' (2003) *''Je suis Charlie'' (2015) *''Je fais le mort'' (2013) *''Je t'aime John Wayne'' (2000) *''Je l'ai été trois fois'' (1952) *''Je lutte donc je suis'' (2015) *''Je me souviens'': (2002 & 2009) *''Je Suis Auto'' (TBD) *''Je suis le seigneur du château'' (1989) *''Je suis né d'une cigogne'' (1999) *''Je suis timide mais je me soigne'' (1978) *''Je suis un sentimental'' (1955) *''Je t'aime, je t'aime'' (1968) *''Je t'aime moi non plus'' (1976) *''Je Tu Il Elle'' (1974) *''Je vous aime'' (1980) *''Je vous salue, mafia!'' (1965) *''Je vous trouve très beau'' (2006) Jea-Jed *''The Jealous God'' (2005) *''Jealous Husbands'' (1923) *''Jealous James'' (1914) *''Jealousy'': (1916, 1922, 1925, 1929, 1932, 1934, 1942, 1945, 1953 Finnish, 1953 Italian, 1999 & 2013) *''Jealousy Is My Middle Name'' (2002) *''Jean and the Calico Doll'' (1910) *''Jean de Florette'' (1986) *''Jean's Plan'' (1946) *''Jeanne'' (1934) *''Jeanne d'Arc'' (1899) *''Jeanne Dielman, 23 quai du Commerce, 1080 Bruxelles'' (1975) *''Jeanne Eagels'' (1957) *''Jeannette: The Childhood of Joan of Arc'' (2017) *''Jeannie'' (1941) *''Jeans'' (1998) *''Jedan na jedan'' (2002) *''Jedenácté přikázání'' (1935) *''Jedda'' (1955) *''Jeder stirbt für sich allein'' (1962) *''Jedermann'' (1961) *''The Jedi Hunter'' (2002) Jee *''Jeem Boom Bhaa'' (TBD) *''Jeena Hai Toh Thok Daal'' (2012) *''Jeena Isi Ka Naam Hai'' (2017) *''Jeena Marna Tere Sang'' (1992) *''Jeena Sirf Merre Liye'' (2002) *''Jeena Teri Gali Mein'': (1991 & 2013) *''Jeena Yahan'' (1979) *''Jeene Do'' (1990) *''Jeene Ki Arzoo'' (1981) *''Jeene Ki Raah'' (1969) *''Jeene Nahi Doonga'' (1984) *''Jeeo Aur Jeene Do'' (1982) *''Jeeo Shaan Se'' (1997) *''Jeepers Creepers'': (1939 western, 1939 animated & 2001) *''Jeepers Creepers 2'' (2003) *''Jeepers Creepers 3'' (2017) *''Jeerjimbe'' (2018) *''Jeet'': (1949, 1972 & 1996) *''Jeet Hamaari'' (1983) *''Jeete Hain Shaan Se'' (1988) *''Jeetenge Hum'' (2011) *''Jeeva'': (1986, 1988, 1995, 2009 & 2014) *''Jeevakke Jeeva'' (1981) *''Jeevan'' (1944) *''Jeevan Baator Logori'' (2009) *''Jeevan Dhaara'' (1982) *''Jeevan Ek Sanghursh'' (1990) *''Jeevan Jyoti'' (1976) *''Jeevan Ki Shatranj'' (1993) *''Jeevan Lata'' (1936) *''Jeevan Masai'' (2001) *''Jeevan Mrityu'' (1970) *''Jeevan Mukt'' (1977) *''Jeevan Naiya'' (1936) *''Jeevan Prabhat'' (1937) *''Jeevan Sangram'' (1974) *''Jeevan Sathi'' (1962) *''Jeevan Swapna'' (1946) *''Jeevan Yatra'' (1946) *''Jeevan Yudh'' (1997) *''Jeevana Chaitra'' (1992) *''Jeevana Chakra'' (1985) *''Jeevana Ganga'' (1988) *''Jeevana Jokali'' (1972) *''Jeevana Jyothi'': (1975, 1987 & 1988) *''Jeevana Mukthi'' (1942) *''Jeevana Nataka'' (1943) *''Jeevana Poratam'' (1986) *''Jeevana Tarangalu'' (1973) *''Jeevana Teeralu'' (1977) *''Jeevana Tharanga'' (1963) *''Jeevanaamsam'' (1968) *''Jeevanadhi'' (1996) *''Jeevanadi'' (1970) *''Jeevante Jeevan'' (1985) *''Jeevikkan Anuvadikku'' (1967) *''Jeevikkan Marannupoya Sthree'' (1974) *''Jeevitha Chakram'' (1971) *''Jeevitha Nouka'' (1951) *''Jeevitha Samaram'' (1971) *''Jeevitham'': (1950 & 1984) *''Jeevitham Oru Gaanam'' (1979) *''Jeevitham Oru Raagam'' (1989) *''Jeevithayaathra'' (1965) *''Jeevithe Lassanai'' (2012) *''Jeewan Hathi'' (2016) *''Jeewan Jyoti'' (1953) *''Jeeya Jurir Xubax'' (2014) Jef-Jer *''Jeff'' (1969) *''Jeff, Who Lives at Home'' (2012) *''Jefferson in Paris'' (1995) *''Jeffrey'': (1995 & 2016) *''The Jeffrey Dahmer Files'' (2012) *''Jeg drepte!'' (1942) *''Jeg elsker dig'' (1957) *''Jeg har elsket og levet'' (1940) *''Jekhane Ashray'' (2009) *''Jekhane Bhooter Bhoy'' (2012) *''Jekyll'' (2007) *''Jekyll and Hyde... Together Again'' (1982) *''Jellyfish'' (2007) *''Jellyfish Eyes'' (2013) *''Jem and the Holograms'' (2015) *''Jemima & Johnny'' (1966) *''Jennie'' (1940) *''Jennie Gerhardt'' (1933) *''The Jennie Project'' (2001) *''Jennifer'': (1953 & 1978) *''Jennifer 8'' (1992) *''Jennifer Hale'' (1937) *''Jennifer's Body'' (2009) *''Jenny'': (1936, 1958, 1962 TV & 1970 TV) *''Jenny Is a Good Thing'' (1969) *''Jenny Kissed Me'' (1986) *''Jenny and the Soldier'' (1947) *''Jenny's Wedding'' (2015) *''The Jensen Project'' (2010) *''Jeon Woo-chi: The Taoist Wizard'' (2009) *''Jeopardy'' (1953) *''Jephtah's Daughter: A Biblical Tragedy'' (1909) *''Jeppe på bjerget'' (1981) *''Jeremiah'' (1998 TV) *''Jeremiah Johnson'' (1972) *''Jeremy'' (1973) *''Jeremy Hardy vs. the Israeli Army'' (2003) *''Jeremy Scott: The People's Designer'' (2015) *''Jericho'': (1937, 1946, 1991 & 2000) *''The Jericho Mile'' (1979 TV) *''Jerichow'' (2008) *''The Jerk'' (1979) *''The Jerk, Too'' (1984 TV) *''The Jerky Boys: The Movie'' (1995) *''Jerry'' (2006) *''Jerry Before Seinfeld'' (2017) *''Jerry-Go-Round'' (1966) *''Jerry and the Goldfish'' (1951) *''Jerry, Jerry, Quite Contrary'' (1966) *''Jerry and Jumbo'' (1953) *''Jerry and the Lion'' (1950) *''Jerry Maguire'' (1996) *''Jerry and Tom'' (1998) *''Jerry's Cousin'' (1951) *''Jerry's Diary'' (1949) *''Jerry's Mother-In-Law'' (1913) *''Jersey Boys'' (2014) *''Jersey Girl'': (1992 & 2004) *''Jerusalem'': (1996 & 2013) *''Jerusalem Countdown'' (2011) *''The Jerusalem File'' (1972) Jes-Jez *''Jes' Call Me Jim'' (1920) *''Jesse James'': (1927 & 1939) *''Jesse James at Bay'' (1941) *''Jesse James vs. the Daltons'' (1954) *''Jesse James, Jr.'' (1942) *''Jesse James Meets Frankenstein's Daughter'' (1966) *''Jesse James as the Outlaw'' (1921) *''Jesse James Under the Black Flag'' (1921) *''Jesse James' Kid'' (1965) *''Jesse James' Women'' (1954) *''Jesse Owens'' (2012) *''The Jesse Owens Story'' (1984 TV) *''Jesse Stone'' series: **''Stone Cold'' (2005 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Night Passage'' (2006 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Death in Paradise'' (2006 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Sea Change'' (2007 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Thin Ice'' (2009 TV) **''Jesse Stone: No Remorse'' (2010 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Innocents Lost'' (2011 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Benefit of the Doubt'' (2012 TV) **''Jesse Stone: Lost in Paradise'' (2015 TV) *''The Jesse Ventura Story'' (1999 TV) *''Jessica'' (1962) *''Jessicka Rabid'' (2010) *''Jessie'' (2016) *''Jessie's Dad'' (2011) *''The Jester'' (1937) *''The Jester and the Queen'' (1987) *''The Jester's Supper'' (1942) *''A Jester's Tale'' (1964) *''Jesus'': (1973, 1979, 1999 & 2016) *''Jesus Camp'' (2006) *''Jesus Christ Superstar'' (1973) *''Jesus Christ Vampire Hunter'' (2001) *''Jesus Christ's Horoscope'' (1989) *''Jesus Freak'' (2003) *''Jesus Henry Christ'' (2012) *''Jesus of Montreal'' (1989) *''Jesus of Nazareth'' (1977) *''Jesus is a Palestinian'' (1999) *''Jesus – The Film'' (1986) *''Jesus' Son'' (1999) Jet-Jez *''Jet Attack'' (1958) *''The Jet Benny Show'' (1986) *''The Jet Cage'' (1962) *''Jet Carrier'' (1954) *''Jet Job'' (1952) *''Jet Lag'' (2002) *''Jet Li's The Enforcer'' (1995) *''Jet Over the Atlantic'' (1959) *''Jet Pilot'' (1957) *''Jet Set'' (2000) *''Jet Storm'' (1959) *''Jetpiloter'' (1961) *''Jetsam'' (2007) *''The Jetsons'' series: **''The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones'' (1987) **''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) **''The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania!'' (2017) *''Jett Jackson: The Movie'' (2001) *''Jettatore'': (1919 & 1938) *''Jettchen Gebert's Story'' (1918) *''La jetée'' (1962) *''Jetuka Pator Dore'' (2011) *''Jeu'' (2006) *''Le Jeu'' (1988) *''Le Jeune Werther'' (1993) *''Jeux d'enfants'' (2004) *''The Jew'' (1996) *''Jew Süss'' (1934) *''Jew Suss: Rise and Fall'' (2010) *''Jewboy'' (2005) *''Jewel'': (1915 & 2001) *''The Jewel'': (1933 & 2011) *''The Jewel of Death'' (1992) *''The Jewel of the Nile'' (1985) *''A Jewel in Pawn'' (1917) *''Jewel Robbery'' (1932) *''Jewel of the Sahara'' (2001) *''Jewel Thief'' (1967) *''Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess'' (2012) *''Jewels of Brandenburg'' (1947) *''Jewels of Desire'' (1927) *''The Jewess and the Captain'' (1994) *''The Jewess of Toledo'' (1919) *''A Jewish Girl in Shanghai'' (2010) *''The Jewish Steppe'' (2001) *''The Jews'' (2016) *''Jews and Baseball: An American Love Story'' (2010) *''Jews of Egypt'' (2013) *''Jews of Iran'' (2005) *''Jews on Land'' (1927) *''Jewtopia'' (2012) *''Jeyikkira Kuthira'' (TBD) *''Jezebel'': (1938 & 2019) *''The Jezebels'' (1975) Jh *''Jhanak Jhanak Payal Baaje'' (1955) *''Jhankaar Beats'' (2003) *''Jhansi Ki Rani'' (1953) *''Jhansi Rani'' (1988) *''Jheel Ke Us Paar'' (1973) *''Jhinder Bandi'' (1961) *''Jhing Chik Jhing'' (2010) *''Jhol'' (unreleased) *''Jhoola'': (1941 & 1962) *''Jhoom Barabar Jhoom'' (2007) *''Jhoomar'' (2007) *''Jhoota Kahin Ka'' (1979) *''Jhooth Bole Kauwa Kaate'' (1998) *''Jhootha Hi Sahi'' (2010) *''Jhoothi'' (1985) *''Jhoothi Shaan'' (1991) *''Jhuk Gaya Aasman'' (1968) *''Jhumke'' (1946) *''Jhummandi Naadam'' (2010) *''Jhumroo'' (1961) *''Jhumura'' (2015) *''Jhund'' (2019) *''Jhutha Sach'' (1984) *''Jhuthi Sharm'' (1940) Ji *''Ji'' (2005) *''Jia Aur Jia'' (2017) *''Jiang Hu'' (2004) *''Jiang hu: The Triad Zone'' (2000) *''Jiao Yulu'' (1990) *''Jiban Maran'' (1938) *''Jiban Saikate'' (1972) *''Jiban Trishna'' (1957) *''Jibon Niye Khela'' (1999) *''Jibon Theke Neya'' (1970) *''Jibril'' (2018) *''Jig'' (2011) *''Jigar'' (1992) *''Jigariyaa'' (2014) *''Jigarthanda'': (2014 & 2016) *''Jigarwala'' (1991) *''Jigoku'' (1960) *''Jigoku: Japanese Hell'' (1999) *''Jigokumon'' (1953) *''Jigsaw'': (1949, 1962, 1968, 1979, 1989 & 2017) *''The Jigsaw Man'' (1983) *''Jihad: A Story of the Others'' (2015 TV) *''A Jihad for Love'' (2008) *''Jihne Mera Dil Luteya'' (2011) *''Jil'' (2015) *''Jilebi'': (2015 & 2017) *''The Jill & Tony Curtis Story'' (2008) *''Jilted'' (1987) *''Jim & Andy: The Great Beyond'' (2017) *''Jim in Bold'' (2003) *''Jim, the Conqueror'' (1926) *''Jim: The James Foley Story'' (2016) *''Jim the Penman'': (1915 & 1921) *''Jim the World's Greatest'' (1976) *''Jimi Plays Monterey'' (1986) *''Jimi: All Is by My Side'' (2013) *''Jimi Hendrix'' (1973) *''Jiminy Glick in Lalawood'' (2004) *''Jimmy'': (1979, 2008 & 2013) *''Jimmy the Gent'' (1934) *''Jimmy Hollywood'' (1994) *''Jimmy and Judy'' (2006) *''Jimmy the Kid'' (1982) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''Jimmy P: Psychotherapy of a Plains Indian'' (2013) *''Jimmy and Sally'' (1933) *''Jimmy: The Tale of a Girl and Her Bear'' (1923) *''Jimmy Vestvood: Amerikan Hero'' (2016) *''Jimmywork'' (2004) *''Jim's Atonement'' (1912) *''Jin-Roh'' (1999) *''Jindabyne'' (2006) *''Jindalee Lady'' (1990) *''Jingle All the Way'': (1996 & 2011 TV) *''Jingle All the Way 2'' (2014) *''Jingle and Bell's Christmas Star'' (2014 TV) *''Jingzhe'' (2004) *''Jinn'' (2013) *''Jinnah'' (1998) *''Jinni'' (2010) *''Jinsei no Yakusoku'' (2016) *''Jinuyo Saraba: Kamuroba Mura e'' (2015) *''Jinx'' (1919) *''Jinx Money'' (1948) *''Jinxed'' (2013) *''Jinxed!'' (1982) *''Jiro Dreams of Sushi'' (2011) *''Jis Desh Mein Ganga Behti Hai'' (1960) *''A Jitney Elopement'' (1915) *''Jitterbugs'' (1943) *''Jídlo'' (1992) Jo *''Jo'' (1971) *''Jo Bole So Nihaal'' (2005) *''Jo and the Boy'' (2015) *''Jo Darr Gya Woh Marr Gya'' (1995) *''Jo Jeeta Wohi Sikandar'' (1992) *''Jo Jo Dancer, Your Life Is Calling'' (1986) *''Jo Jo in the Stars'' (2003) Joa-Jog *''Joan of Arc'': (1900, 1935, 1948 & 1999 TV) *''Joan of Arc of Mongolia'' (1989) *''Joan of Arc at the Stake'' (1954) *''Joan the Maiden'' (1994) *''Joan of Ozark'' (1942) *''Joan of Paris'' (1942) *''Joan Rivers: A Piece of Work'' (2010) *''Joan and the Voices'' (2011) *''Joan the Woman'' (1916) *''Joanna'': (1925, 1968 & 2013) *''Joanne Lees: Murder in the Outback'' (2007 TV) *''Joaquim'' (2017) *''The Job'': (2003, 2009 & 2018) *''Job, czyli ostatnia szara komórka'' (2006) *''Jobs'' (2013) *''Jobson's Luck'' (1913) *''Jocelyn'': (1933 & 1952) *''Jock the Hero Dog'' (2011) *''Jocks'' (1987) *''The Jockstrap Raiders'' (2011) *''Jodi'': (1999 & 2001) *''Jodi Arias: Dirty Little Secret'' (2013 TV) *''Jodorowsky's Dune'' (2013) *''Joe'': (1924, 1970 & 2013) *''Joe + Belle'' (2011) *''Joe Butterfly'' (1957) *''Joe and Caspar Hit the Road'' (2015) *''Joe Cinque's Consolation'' (2016) *''Joe Dakota'': (1957 & 1972) *''Joe Dirt'' (2001) *''Joe Dirt 2: Beautiful Loser'' (2015) *''Joe and Ethel Turp Call on the President'' (1939) *''Joe Glow, the Firefly'' (1941) *''Joe Gould's Secret'' (2000) *''Joe Kidd'' (1972) *''Joe the King'' (1999) *''The Joe Louis Story'' (1953) *''Joe and Max'' (2002) *''Joe the Menace'' (1955) *''Joe the Red'' (1936) *''Joe Somebody'' (2001) *''Joe Strummer: The Future Is Unwritten'' (2007) *''Joe Torre: Curveballs Along the Way'' (1997 TV) *''Joe Versus the Volcano'' (1990) *''Joe's Apartment'' (1996) *''Joe's Bed-Stuy Barbershop: We Cut Heads'' (1983) *''Joe's So Mean to Josephine'' (1996) *''Joe's Violin'' (2016) *''Joey'': (1977, 1985, 1986 & 1997) *''Joey Boy'' (1965) *''Joffa: The Movie'' (2010) *''Jogajog'' (2015) *''Jogan'' (1950) *''Jogayya'' (2011) *''Joggers' Park'' (2003) *''Jogi'' (2005) *''Jogo de Damas'' (2015) *''Jogwa'' (2009) Joh *''Joh's Jury'' (1993) *''Johan'' (1921) *''John A.: Birth of a Country'' (2011) *''John Appa Rao 40 Plus'' (2008) *''John Barleycorn'' (1914) *''John Carter'' (2012) *''John Dies at the End'' (2012) *''John Doe: Vigilante'' (2014) *''John F. Kennedy: Years of Lightning, Day of Drums'' (1966) *''John Halifax'' (1938) *''John Halifax, Gentleman'': (1910 & 1915) *''John Henry'' (2019) *''John Henry and the Inky-Poo'' (1946) *''John Heriot's Wife'' (1920) *''John Hus'' (1977) *''John Jani Janradhan'': (1984 & 2016) *''John Meade's Woman'' (1937) *''John Paul Jones'' (1959) *''John Paul Vaathil Thurakkunnu'' (2014) *''John Q'' (2002) *''John Rabe'' (2009) *''John Smith'' (1922) *''John Tucker Must Die'' (2006) *''John Wesley'' (1954) *''John Wick'' series: **''John Wick'' (2014) **''John Wick: Chapter 2'' (2017) **''John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum'' (2019) *''John Wycliffe: The Morning Star'' (1984) *''Johnno's Dead'' (2016) *''Johnny'': (1980, 2003 & 2018) *''Johnny 100 Pesos'' (1993) *''Johnny Angel'' (1945) *''Johnny Apollo'' (1940) *''Johnny Belinda'': (1948 & 1967 TV) *''Johnny Cash! The Man, His World, His Music'' (1969) *''Johnny Come Lately'' (1943) *''Johnny Comes Flying Home'' (1946) *''Johnny Concho'' (1956) *''Johnny Cool'' (1963) *''Johnny Corncob'' (1973) *''Johnny Dangerously'' (1984) *''Johnny Dark'' (1954) *''Johnny Doesn't Live Here Any More'' (1944) *''Johnny Doughboy'' (1942) *''Johnny Eager'' (1942) *''Johnny English'' series: **''Johnny English'' (2003) **''Johnny English Reborn'' (2011) **''Johnny English Strikes Again'' (2018) *''Johnny Frank Garrett's Last Word'' (2016) *''Johnny Frenchman'' (1945) *''Johnny Get Your Gun'' (1919) *''Johnny Get Your Hair Cut'' (1927) *''Johnny Be Good'' (1988) *''Johnny Got His Gun'' (1971) *''Johnny Guitar'' (1954) *''Johnny Handsome'' (1989) *''Johnny Holiday'' (1949) *''Johnny Johnny Yes Papa'' (2018) *''Johnny Kapahala: Back on Board'' (2007) *''Johnny Mnemonic'' (1995) *''Johnny Nobody'' (1961) *''Johnny O'Clock'' (1947) *''Johnny One-Eye'' (1950) *''Johnny Reno'' (1966) *''Johnny Shiloh'' (1963) *''Johnny on the Spot'' (1954) *''Johnny Skidmarks'' (1998) *''Johnny Suede'' (1991) *''Johnny Tremain'' (1957) *''Johnny Tsunami'' (1999) *''Johnny, You're Wanted'' (1956) *''Johns'' (1997) *''Johnson Family Vacation'' (2004) *''Johny'' (1993) *''Johny I Love You'' (1982) *''Johny Johny Yes Appa'' (2018) *''Johny Mera Naam'' (1970) *''Johny Mera Naam Preethi Mera Kaam'' (2011) *''Johny Tolengo, el majestuoso'' (1987) Joi-Jor *''Joi Baba Felunath'' (1979) *''Join the Flumeride'' (1998) *''Join the Marines'' (1937) *''Joint Body'' (2011) *''The Joint Brothers'' (1986) *''Joint Security Area'' (2000) *''Jojo Rabbit'' (2019) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' series: **''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood'' (2007) **''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond Is Unbreakable Chapter I'' (2017) *''The Joke'' (1969) *''A Joke of Destiny'' (1983) *''The Joke Thief'' (2018) *''The Joke's on You'' (1925) *''Joker'': (1993, 2000, 2012, 2016 & 2019) *''The Joker'': (1928 & 1960) *''The Joker Is Wild'' (1957) *''The Joker King'' (1935) *''The Jokers'' (1967) *''The Jokes'' (2004) *''Jolanda, the Daughter of the Black Corsair'' (1953) *''Jolanta the Elusive Pig'' (1945) *''Jolene'' (2008) *''Le Joli Mai'' (1963) *''Jolly'' (1998) *''A Jolly Bad Fellow'' (1964) *''The Jolly Boys' Last Stand'' (2000) *''Jolly Hallo'' (2001) *''Jolly LLB'' series: **''Jolly LLB'' (2013) **''Jolly LLB 2'' (2017) *''Jolly Fellows'' (1934) *''Jolly Life'' (2009) *''Jolly Little Elves'' (1934) *''Jolly Roger: Massacre at Cutter's Cove'' (2005) *''Jolson Sings Again'' (1949) *''The Jolson Story'' (1946) *''Jom kha mung wej'' (2005) *''Jomer Raja Dilo Bor'' (2015) *''Jomfru Trofast'' (1921) *''Jon'' (1983) *''Jonah Hex'' (2010) *''Jonah and the Pink Whale'' (1995) *''Jonah Who Lived in the Whale'' (1993) *''Jonah Who Will Be 25 in the Year 2000'' (1976) *''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002) *''Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience'' (2009) *''Jonathan'': (1970, 2016 & 2018) *''Jonathan Livingston Seagull'' (1973) *''Jonathan: The Boy Nobody Wanted'' (1992) *''The Jones Family in Big Business'' (1937) *''The Jones Family in Hollywood'' (1939) *''The Joneses'' (2010) *''The Joneses Have Amateur Theatricals'' (1909) *''Jongno'' (1933) *''Joni's Promise'' (2005) *''Jor'' (2008) *''Jory'' (1973) Jos-Joy *''José and Pilar'' (2010) *''José do Telhado'': (1929 & 1945) *''Josee, the Tiger and the Fish'' (2003) *''Josef'' (2011) *''Josef the Chaste'': (1930 & 1953) *''Joseph'' (1995) *''Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat'' (1999) *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (2000) *''The Josephine Baker Story'' (1991) *''Josh Jarman'' (2004) *''Joshikō'' (2016) *''Joshua'': (1976, 2002 & 2007) *''Joshua Then and Now'' (1985) *''Josie and the Pussycats'' (2001) *''Jothe Jotheyali'' (2006) *''Jothi'': (1939 & 1983) *''Le Jouet criminel'' (1969) *''Jour de fête'' (1949) *''Le Jour se Leve'' (1940) *''The Journalist'': (1967 & 1979) *''The Journals of Knud Rasmussen'' (2006) *''The Journals of Musan'' (2011) *''The Journey'': (1942, 1959, 1986, 1992, 1995, 2004, 2014 Greek, 2014 Malaysian, 2016 & 2017) *''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) *''The Journey of August King'' (1995) *''Journey Beyond Sodor'' (2017) *''A Journey Called Love'' (2002) *''Journey to the Center of the Earth'': (1959, 1989, 1993 TV, 2008 TV, 2008 direct-to-video & 2008) *''A Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (1977) *''Journey to the End of the Night'' (2006) *''Journey into Fear'' (1943) *''A Journey of Happiness'' (2019) *''The Journey Home'' (2014) *''Journey to Italy'' (1954) *''The Journey of Jared Price'' (2000) *''The Journey of Karma'' (2018) *''A Journey to London'' (1975 TV) *''The Journey to Melonia'' (1989) *''The Journey of Natty Gann'' (1985) *''Journey to Paradise Falls'' (2009) *''The Journey of Punjab 2016'' (2016) *''A Journey of Samyak Buddha'' (2013) *''A Journey Through Fairyland'' (1985) *''A Journey Through Filmland'' (1921) *''The Journey to Tilsit'' (1939) *''Journey to the West: Conquering the Demons'' (2013) *''The Journey of a Young Composer'' (1985) *''Joven, viuda y estanciera'' (1970) *''Joy'' (2015) *''The Joy Girl'' (1927) *''The Joy of Life'' (2005) *''The Joy of Living'' (1961) *''The Joy Luck Club'' (1993) *''Joy Ride'': (1935 & 2000) *''Joy Ride'' series: **''Joy Ride'' (2001) **''Joy Ride 2: Dead Ahead'' (2008) **''Joy Ride 3'' (2014) *''The Joy That Kills'' (1984) *''Joyeux Noël'' (2005) *''Joyful Noise'' (2012) *''The Joyous Liar'' (1919) *''Joyride'': (1977, 1996 & 2005) *''The Joyriders'' (1999) Ju *''Ju Dou'' (1990) *''Ju-On'' series: **''Ju-On: The Curse'' (2000) **''Ju-On: The Curse 2'' (2000) **''Ju-On: The Grudge'' (2003) **''Ju-On: The Grudge 2'' (2003) **''Ju-On: White Ghost'' (2009) **''Ju-On: Black Ghost'' (2009) **''Ju-On: The Beginning of the End'' (2014) **''Ju-On: The Final Curse'' (2015) *''Ju-Rei: The Uncanny'' (2004) Jua-Jud *''Juan Apóstol, el más amado'' (TBD) *''Juan of the Dead'' (2010) *''Juan Pistolas'': (1936 & 1966) *''Juan Simón's Daughter'': (1935 & 1957) *''Juan Tamad at Mister Shooli sa Mongolian Barbecue'' (1991) *''Juan & Ted: Wanted'' (2000) *''Juanita'': (1935 & 2019) *''Juanito'' (1960) *''Juarez'' (1939) *''Juarez 2045'' (2017) *''Juarez and Maximillian'' (1934) *''Jubal'' (1956) *''Jubiabá'' (1986) *''Jubilee'': (1977, 2000 & 2008) *''The Jubilee of Mr Ikel'' (1955) *''Jubilee Trail'' (1954) *''Jubilee Window'' (1935) *''Jubilo'' (1919) *''Jubilo, Jr.'' (1924) *''The Jucklins'' (1921) *''Jucy'' (2010) *''Jud Süß'' (1940) *''Judaai'': (1980 & 1997) *''Judas'': (1930, 1936, 2001 & 2004) *''Judas Ghost'' (2013) *''Judas Kiss'': (1998 & 2011) *''Judas' Kiss'' (1954) *''The Judas Project'' (1990) *''The Judas of Tyrol'' (1933) *''Jude'' (1996) *''Judex'': (1916, 1934 & 1963) *''The Judge'': (1921, 1960, 1984 & 2014) *''The Judge and the Assassin'' (1976) *''Judge for a Day'' (1935) *''Judge Dredd'' (1995) *''Judge and the Forest'' (1975) *''The Judge and the General'' (2008) *''Judge Hardy and Son'' (1939) *''Judge Hardy's Children'' (1938) *''The Judge and Jake Wyler'' (1972 TV) *''Judge Not'': (1914 & 1920) *''Judge Not; or The Woman of Mona Diggings'' (1915) *''Judge Priest'' (1934) *''The Judge Steps Out'' (1948) *''Judgement'': (1990, 1992 & 1999) *''The Judgement Book'' (1935) *''The Judgement House'' (1917) *''Judgment'' (1990) *''The Judgment'' (2014) *''Judgment in Berlin'' (1988) *''Judgment Day'' (1999) *''Judgment Night'' (1993) *''Judgment at Nuremberg'' (1961) *''Judith'': (1923 & 1966) *''Judwaa'' (1997) *''Judy'' (2019) *''Judy Berlin'' (1999) *''Judy and Punch'' (2019) Jue-Jum *''Juego de Héroes'' (2016) *''Juego de Niños'' (1995) *''Juego peligroso'' (1967) *''Juegos'' (1971) *''Jug Band Hokum'' (2015) *''Jug Face'' (2013) *''Jugaadi Dot Com'' (2015) *''Jugaari'' (2010) *''Le Juge Fayard dit Le Shériff'' (1977) *''Juggernaut'': (1936 & 1974) *''The Juggler'' (1953) *''Jugni'': (2011 & 2016) *''Jugnu'': (1947 & 1973) *''Juguemos en el mundo'' (1971) *''Juha'': (1937 & 1999) *''Juice'' (1992) *''Juicio de faldas'' (1969) *''Juke-Bar'' (1989) *''Juke Box Jenny'' (1942) *''Juke Box Rhythm'' (1959) *''Juke box urli d'amore'' (1959) *''Juke Girl'' (1942) *''Juke Joint'' (1947) *''Jukti Takko Aar Gappo'' (1974) *''Jules and Jim'' (1961) *''Jules of the Strong Heart'' (1918) *''Jules Verne's Mysterious Island'' (2010) *''Julia'': (1974, 1977, 2008 & 2014) *''Julia's Eyes'' (2010) *''Julia Has Two Lovers'' (1991) *''Julian Bond: Reflections from the Frontlines of the Civil Rights Movement'' (2012) *''Juliana'' (1988) *''Julie'': (1956, 1975, 2004 & 2006) *''Julie 2'' (2017) *''Julie & Julia'' (2009) *''Julie and Me'' (1998) *''Julie Walking Home'' (2002) *''Julien Donkey-Boy'' (1999) *''Juliet, Naked'' (2018) *''Juliet of the Spirits'' (1965) *''Julieta'' (2016) *''Julietta'' (1953) *''Juliette, or Key of Dreams'' (1951) *''Julieum 4 Perum'' (2017) *''Julio comienza en julio'' (1979) *''Julius Caesar'': (1914, 1950, 1953 & 1970) *''Julius Caesar Against the Pirates'' (1962) *''Julot the Apache'' (1921) *''July 4'' (2007) *''July 7'' (2016) *''July Days'' (1923) *''July Kaatril'' (2019) *''July Rain'' (1967) *''July Rhapsody'' (2002) *''Jumanji'' franchise: **''Jumanji'' (1995) **''Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle'' (2017) **''Jumanji 3'' (2019) *''Jumbo'' (1962) *''Jump'': (1999, 2009 & 2012) *''Jump!'' (2007) *''Jump Britain'' (2005 TV) *''Jump for Glory'' (1937) *''Jump the Gun'' (1997) *''Jump into Hell'' (1955) *''Jump In!'' (2007 TV) *''Jump London'' (2003 TV) *''Jumper'': (1991 & 2008) *''Jumpin' at the Boneyard'' (1992) *''Jumpin' Jack Flash'' (1986) *''Jumpin' Jupiter'' (1955) *''Jumping'' (1986) *''Jumping the Broom'' (2011) *''Jumping Into the Abyss'' (1933) *''Jumping Jacks'' (1952) *''Jumping for Joy'' (1956) *''Jumping Ship'' (2001) *''Jumpman'' (2018) Jun *''Junction'' (2012) *''The Junction Boys'' (2002 TV) *''Junction City'' (1952) *''Juncture'' (2007) *''June'' (2019) *''June 17th, 1994'' (2010) *''Junebug'' (2005) *''Jung'': (1996 & 2000) *''Jung Baaz'' (1989) *''Junga'' (2018) *''The Jungle'': (1914, 1952, & 1967) *''Jungle'': (2000, 2011, & 2017) *''Jungle 2 Jungle'' (1997) *''Jungle Adventurer'' (1965) *''The Jungle Book'': (1967, 1994 & 2016) *''The Jungle Book: Mowgli's Story'' (1998) *''The Jungle Book 2'' (2003) *''A Jungle Book of Regulations'' (1974) *''Jungle Boy'': (1987 & 1998) *''Jungle Bride'' (1933) *''The Jungle Bunch'' (2017) *''Jungle Captive'' (1945) *''Jungle Cat'' (1960) *''Jungle Cavalcade'' (1941) *''Jungle Child'' (2011) *''Jungle Cruise'' (2020) *''Jungle Emperor Leo'' (1997) *''Jungle Fever'' (1991) *''Jungle Flight'' (1947) *''Jungle Gents'' (1954) *''Jungle Goddess'' (1948) *''Jungle Headhunters'' (1951) *''Jungle Heat'' (1957) *''Jungle Hell'' (1955) *''Jungle Holocaust'' (1977) *''Jungle Jim'' (1948) *''Jungle Jim in the Forbidden Land'' (1952) *''Jungle Jingles'' (1929) *''Jungle Jitters'' (1938) *''The Jungle King'' (1994) *''The Jungle Princess'' (1936) *''Junior'': (1994 & 2008) *''Junior Bonner'' (1972) *''The Junior Defenders'' (2007) *''Junior G-Men'' (1940) *''Junior G-Men of the Air'' (1942) *''The Juniper Tree'' (1990) *''Junk the Movie'' (2000) *''The Junk Shop'' (1965) *''The Junkman'' (1982) *''The Junky's Christmas'' (1993) *''Juno'' (2007) *''Juno and the Paycock'' (1930) Jup-Juw *''Jupiter Ascending'' (2015) *''Jupiter's Darling'' (1955) *''Jupiter's Moon'' (2017) *''Jupiter's Thigh'' (1980) *''El Juramento de Lagardere'' (1955) *''Jurassic Park'' series: **''Jurassic Park'' (1993) **''Jurassic Park: The Lost World'' (1997) **''Jurassic Park III'' (2001) **''Jurassic World'' (2015) **''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (2018) *''Jurm'': (1990 & 2005) *''Jurmana'': (1976 & 1996) *''The Juror'' (1996) *''Juror 8'' (2019) *''Jurrat'' (1991) *''Jury Duty'' (1995) *''The Jury of Fate'' (1917) *''Jus primae noctis'' (1972) *''Jushin Thunder Liger: Fist of Thunder'' (1995) *''Jusqu'à toi'' (2009) *''Jusqu'au bout de la nuit'' (1995) *''Just Across the Street'' (1952) *''Just Add Water'' (2008) *''Just Another Blonde'' (1926) *''Just Another Day'': (2008 & 2009) *''Just Another Girl on the I.R.T.'' (1992) *''Just Another Love Story'' (2007) *''Just Another Margin'' (2014) *''Just Another Missing Kid'' (1981) *''Just Another Pandora's Box'' (2010) *''Just Another Romantic Wrestling Comedy'' (2006) *''Just Any Woman'' (1949) *''Just Around the Corner'': (1921 & 1938) *''Just Ask for Diamond'' (1988) *''Just Before Dawn'': (1946 & 1981) *''Just Before I Go'' (2014) *''Just Before Losing Everything'' (2013) *''Just Before Nightfall'' (1971) *''Just Cause'' (1995) *''Just Desserts'' (2004) *''Just Follow Law'' (2007) *''Just Friends'': (1993 & 2005) *''Just Friends?'' (2009) *''Just Go with It'' (2011) *''Just Imagine'' (1930) *''Just for Kicks'': (2003 & 2005) *''Just Like Heaven'' (2005) *''Just Like a Woman'': (1939, 1967, 1992 & 2012) *''Just Married'' (2003) *''Just, Melvin: Just Evil'' (2000) *''Just Mercy'' (2020) *''Just My Luck'': (1933, 1936, 1957 & 2006) *''Just One of the Girls'' (1993) *''Just One of the Guys'' (1985) *''A Just Punishment'' (1914) *''Just the Ticket'' (1999) *''Just in Time'' (1997) *''Just Visiting'' (2001) *''Just Write'' (1997) *''Justice'': (1914, 1917, 1993, & 2002 short) *''Justice League'' (2017) *''Justice League Dark'' (2017) *''Justice League vs. the Fatal Five'' (2019) *''Justice League vs. Teen Titans'' (2016) *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths'' (2010) *''Justice League: Doom'' (2012) *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox'' (2013) *''Justice League: Gods and Monsters'' (2015) *''Justice League: The New Frontier'' (2008) *''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' (2015) *''Justice League: War'' (2014) *''Justin Bieber: Never Say Never'' (2011) *''Justine'' (1969) *''Jutra'' (2014) *''Jutro idziemy do kina'' (2007 TV) *''Juvana'' (2013) *''Juvana 2: Terperangkap Dalam Kebebasan'' (2015) *''Juvana 3: Perhitungan Terakhir'' (2016) *''Juvenile'' (2000) *''Juvenile Court'' (1938) *''The Juvenile Judge'' (1960) *''Juvenile Jungle'' (1958) *''Juvenile Liaison'' (1975) *''Juvenile Offender'' (2012) *''Juvenilia'' (1943) *''Juwanna Mann'' (2002) Jw-Jy *''Jwaalamukhi'' (1985) *''Jwaar Bhata'' (1973) *''Jwala'': (1969 & 1971) *''Jwala Daku'' (1981) *''Jwala Dweepa Rahasyam'' (1965) *''Jwala Mohini'' (1973) *''Jwalamukhi'': (1980 & 2000) *''Jwanita'' (2015) *''Jwar Bhata'': (1944 & 1973) *''Jyeshta'' (2004) *''Jyeshthoputro'' (2019) *''Jyot Jale'' (1973) *''Jyothi'' (1976) *''Jyothi Lakshmi'' (2015) *''Jyothirgamaya'' (2001) *''Jyoti'': (1981 & 1988) *''Jyoti Bane Jwala'' (1980) *''Jyotibacha Navas'' (1975) K *''K'' (2002) *''K: Missing Kings'' (2014) *''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) *''K2'' (1991) *''K2: Siren of the Himalayas'' (2012) *''K3 en de Kattenprins'' (2007) *''K3 en het ijsprinsesje'' (2006) *''K3 en het Magische Medaillon'' (2004) *''K-9'' (1989) *''K-9: P.I.'' (2002) *''K-911'' (1999) *''KD No:1'' (1978) *''KID'' (2015) *''KIL'' (2014) *''KL 10 Patthu'' (2015) *''KL Gangster'' (2011) *''KL Gangster 2'' (2013) *''KL Special Force'' (2018) *''KLK Calling PTZ – The Red Orchestra'' (1971) *''K-PAX'' (2001) *''KT'' (2002) Ka * Ka (TBD) * Ka Kee (1980) * Ka Kha Ga Gha (2018) * Ka Kha Ga Gha Umo (1970) Kaa *''Kaa'' (1965) *''Kaabil'' (2017) *''Kaada Beladingalu'' (2007) *''Kaadaaru Maasam'' (1976) *''Kaadhal'': (1952 & 2004) *''Kaadhal Kavithai'' (1998) *''Kaadhal Kondein'' (2003) *''Kaadhal Mannan'' (1998) *''Kaadhal Oviyam'' (1982) *''Kaadhal Solla Vandhen'' (2010) *''Kaadhale Nimmadhi'' (1998) *''Kaadhali'' (1997) *''Kaadu'': (1952, 1973 Kannada, 1973 Malayalam & 2014) *''Kaadu Kudure'' (1979) *''Kaadu Pookkunna Neram'' (2016) *''Kaafi Thota'' (2017) *''Kaafila'' (2007) *''Kaafiron Ki Namaaz'' (2016) *''Kaagaz'' (2019) *''Kaagaz Ke Fools'' (2015) *''Kaagaz Ke Phool'' (1959) *''Kaagaz Ki Nao'' (1975) *''Kaahalam'' (1981) *''Kaajal'' (1965) *''Kaaka Muttai'' (2015) *''Kaakan'' (2015) *''Kaakha Kaakha'' (2003) *''Kaaki Sattai'' (2015) *''Kaakki'' (2007) *''Kaakki Sattai'' (2015) *''Kaakum Karangal'' (1965) *''Kaal'': (2005 & 2007) *''Kaal Madhumas'' (2013) *''Kaal Sandhya'' (1997) *''Kaala'': (2017 & 2018) *''Kaala Aadmi'' (1978) *''Kaala Koothu'' (2018) *''Kaala Patthar'' (1979) *''Kaala Rathri'' (1987) *''Kaala Samrajya'' (1999) *''Kaala Sona'' (1975) *''Kaalai'' (2008) *''Kaalaippani'' (2008) *''Kaalaiyum Neeye Maalaiyum Neeye'' (1988) *''Kaalakaandi'' (2018) *''Kaalal Pada'' (1989) *''Kaalam'': (1981 & 1982) *''Kaalam Kaathu Ninnilla'' (1979) *''Kaalam Maari Kadha Maari'' (1987) *''Kaalam Maari Pochu'': (1956 & 1996) *''Kaalamellam Kaathiruppen'' (1997) *''Kaalamellam Kadhal Vaazhga'' (1997) *''Kaalangalil Aval Vasantham'' (1976) *''Kaalapani'' (1996) *''Kaalathinte Sabhdam'' (1987) *''Kaalbela'' (2009) *''Kaalchilambu'' (2018) *''Kaali'': (1980 & 2018) *''Kaali Ki Saugandh'' (2000) *''Kaante'' (2002) *''Kaazhcha'' (2004) Kab *''Kab? Kyoon? Aur Kahan?'' (1970) *''Kab Tak Chup Rahungi'' (1988) *''Kaba Sone Hti'' (2005) *''Kabaddi'': (2009 & 2013) *''Kabaddi Kabaddi'' (2015) *''Kabaddi Once Again'' (2012) *''Kabadi Kabadi'' (2001) *''Kabadieen! Gekitotsu Dokuro Koko hen'' (2014) *''Kabali'' (2016) *''Kabani Nadi Chuvannappol'' (1975) *''Kabayan, Becomes a Billionaire'' (2010) *''Kabayo Kids'' (1990) *''Kabeela'' (1976) *''Kabei: Our Mother'' (2008) *''Kabhi Alvida Naa Kehna'' (2006) *''Kabhi Andhera Kabhi Ujala'' (1958) *''Kabhi Dhoop Kabhi Chhaon'' (1971) *''Kabhi Haan Kabhi Naa'' (1994) *''Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham...'' (2001) *''Kabhi Na Kabhi'' (1998) *''Kabhi Pyar Na Karna'' (2008) *''Kabhie Ajnabi The'' (1985) *''Kabhie Kabhie'' (1976) *''Kabhie Tum Kabhie Hum'' (2002) *''Kabir'' (2018) *''Kabir Singh'' (2019) *''Kabisera'' (2016) *''Kabita'' (1977) *''Kabloonak'' (1994) *''Kabluey'' (2007) *''Kaboklei'' (2009) *''Kabooliwala'' (1993) *''Kaboom'' (2010) *''Kaboye Alludu'' (1987) *''Kabrastan'' (1988) *''Kabukicho Love Hotel'' (2014) *''Kabul Express'' (2006) *''Kabula Barabula'' (2017) *''Kabuli Kid'' (2008) *''Kabuliwala'': (1957 & 1961) *''Kabut Sutra Ungu'' (1979) *''Kabzaa'' (1988) Kac-Kad *''Kac Wawa'' (2012) *''Kaccha Limboo'' (2011) *''Kacha Devayani'' (1941) *''Kachcha Chor'' (1977) *''Kachche Dhaage'' (1999) *''Kachche Heere'' (1981) *''Kachchi Sadak'' (2006) *''Kachehri'' (1994) *''Kacheri Arambam'' (2010) *''Kadachit'' (2008) *''Kadaicha'' (1988) *''Kadaikutty Singam'' (2018) *''Kadaisi Bench Karthi'' (2017) *''Kadaisi Vivasayi'' (TBD) *''Kadaksham'' (2010) *''Kadal'': (1968, 1994 & 2013) *''Kadal Kadannu Oru Maathukutty'' (2013) *''Kadal Meengal'' (1981) *''Kadal Pookkal'' (2001) *''Kadala Mage'' (2006) *''Kadaladu Vadaladu'' (1969) *''Kadalai'' (2016) *''Kadalamma'' (1963) *''Kadalkkaattu'' (1980) *''Kadalora Kattu'' (1991) *''Kadalora Kavithaigal'' (1986) *''Kadalpalam'' (1969) *''Kadamai Kanniyam Kattupaadu'' (1987) *''Kadamattathachan'': (1966 & 1984) *''Kadamba'': (1983 & 2004) *''Kadamban'' (2017) *''Kadamkadha'' (1991) *''Kadan Vaangi Kalyaanam'' (1958) *''Kadaram Kondan'' (TBD) *''Kadarkarai Thaagam'' (1988) *''Kadavul Irukaan Kumaru'' (2016) *''Kadavul Paathi Mirugam Paathi'' (2015) *''Kaddu Beykat'' (1975) *''Kadhal Kondein'' (2003) *''Kadosh'' (1999) Kae-Kah *''Kaena: The Prophecy'' (2003) *''Kaerazaru hibi'' (1978) *''Kaettekita Kogarashi Monjirō'' (1993) *''Kafan'' (1990) *''Kafi's Story'' (1989) *''Kafka'' (1991) *''Kafka au Congo'' (2010) *''Kafr kasem'' (1975) *''Kagaar: Life on the Edge'' (2003) *''Kagbeni'' (2008) *''Kagemusha'' (1980) *''Kagen no tsuki'' (2004) *''Kagojer Bou'' (2011) *''Kagojer Nouka'' (2013) *''Kagojer Phool'' (TBD) *''Kaguya-sama: Love Is War'' (2019) *''Kahaani'' (2012) *''Kahaani 2: Durga Rani Singh'' (2016) *''Kahan Hai Kanoon'' (1989) *''Kahani Ek Chor Ki'' (1981) *''Kahani Hum Sab Ki'' (1973) *''Kahani Kismat Ki'': (1973 & 1999) *''Kahe Gaye Pardes Piya'' (2009) *''Kahin Aar Kahin Paar'' (1971) *''Kahin Aur Chal'' (1968) *''Kahin Chand Na Sharma Jaye'' (2013 TV) *''Kahin Hai Mera Pyar'' (2014) *''Kahin Pyaar Na Ho Jaaye'': (1963 & 2000) *''Kahit Demonyo Itutumba Ko'' (2000) *''Kahl'' (1961) *''Kaho Naa... Pyaar Hai'' (2000) *''Kahpe Bizans'' (2000) *''Kahte Hain Mujhko Raja'' (1975) *''Kahvalhah Dhaandhen'' (2002) Kai *''Kai Kodukkum Kai'' (1984) *''Kai Koduttha Dheivam'' (1964) *''Kai Naattu'' (1988) *''Kai Po Che!'' (2013) *''Kai Rabe gegen die Vatikankiller'' (1998) *''Kai Veesamma Kai Veesu'' (1989) *''Kaiju funsen–Daigoro tai Goriasu'' (1972) *''Kaikeyi'' (1983) *''Kaikudunna Nilavu'' (1998) *''Kailan Sasabihing Mahal Kita'' (1985) *''Kailangan Kita'' (2002) *''Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw'' (2000) *''Kailashey Kelenkari'' (2007) *''Kaise Kahoon Ke... Pyaar Hai'' (2003) *''The Kaiser, the Beast of Berlin'' (1918) *''The Kaiser's Shadow'' (1918) *''Kaiserjäger'' (1956) *''Kaisha monogatari: Memories of You'' (1988) *''Kaithappoo'' (1978) *''Kaithi'': (1951 & 2019) *''Kaithi Kannayiram'' (1960) *''Kaithiyin Kathali'' (1963) *''Kaivantha Kalai'' (2006) *''Kaivazhikal Piriyumbol'' (1979) *''Kaiwara Mahathme'' (1961) *''Kaiyethum Doorath'' (2002) *''Kaiyethum Doorathu'' (1987) *''Kaiyoppu'' (2007) *''Kaiyum Thlayum Purathidaruthe'' (1985) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger the Movie: The Flying Ghost Ship'' (2011) *''Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger vs. Space Sheriff Gavan: The Movie'' (2012) *''Kaizokuban Bootleg Film'' (1999) Kaj-Kak *''Kajaki'' (2014) *''Kajarya'' (2015) *''Kajra Mohabbat Wala'' (2013) *''Kajraare'' (2010) *''Kaka Ji'' (2019) *''Kakababu Here Gelen?'' (1995) *''Kakabakaba Ka Ba?'' (1980) *''Kakegurui – Compulsive Gambler'' (2019) *''Kakekomi'' (2015) *''Kaki Kitai'' (2014) *''Kakka'' (1982) *''Kakkai Siraginilae'' (2000) *''Kakkakarumban'' (2004) *''Kakkakum Poochakkum Kalyanam'' (1995) *''Kakkakuyil'' (2001) *''Kakkathamburatti'' (1970) *''Kakkathollayiram'' (1991) *''Kakke Kakke Koodevide'' (2002) *''Kakki Nakshatram'' (2002) *''Kakki Sattai'' (2015) *''Kakkoos'' (2017) *''Kakkothikkavile Appooppan Thaadikal'' (1988) *''Kakshi: Amminippilla'' (2019) *''Kakushi Toride no San-Akunin: The Last Princess'' (2008) Kal *''Kal Aaj Aur Kal'' (1971) *''Kal Ho Naa Ho'' (2003) *''Kal Kissne Dekha'' (2009) *''Kal Manja'' (2011) *''Kal: Yesterday and Tomorrow'' (2005) *''Kala Dhanda Goray Log'' (1986) *''Kala Malam Bulan Mengambang'' (2008) *''Kala Pani'' (1958) *''Kala Shah Kala'' (2019) *''Kala Suraj'' (1985) *''Kala Viplavam Pranayam'' (2018) *''Kalaakaar'' (1983) *''Kalaavida'' (1949) *''Kalaayaanulaa'' (2003) *''Kalachakram'': (1973 & 2002) *''Kalakalappu'': (2001 & 2012) *''Kalakalappu 2'' (2018) *''Kalakkura Chandru'' (2007) *''Kalamasseriyil Kalyanayogam'' (1995) *''Kalamity'' (2010) *''Kalanjukittiya Thankam'' (1964) *''Kalankini Kankabati'' (1981) *''Kalasi Vunte Kaladu Sukham'' (1961) *''Kalasipalya'' (2004) *''Kalat Nakalat'' (1989) *''Kalathur Gramam'' (2017) *''Kalathur Kannamma'' (1960) *''Kalatpadai'' (2003) *''Kalava'' (1932) *''Kalavaadiya Pozhuthugal'' (2017) *''Kalavani'' (2010) *''Kalavani 2'' (TBD) *''Kalavani Mappillai'' (2018) *''Kalavantin'' (1978) *''Kalavar King'' (2010) *''Kalavaram'' (2014) *''Kalavaramaye Madilo'' (2009) *''Kalavari Kodalu'' (1964) *''Kaleidoscope'': (1966 & 1990) *''The Kalemites Visit Gibraltar'' (1912) *''Kali the Little Vampire'' (2012) *''Kalifornia'' (1993) Kam * Kam slunce nechodí (1971) *''Kama Sutra: A Tale of Love'' (1997) *''Kamaal Dhamaal Malamaal'' (2012) *''Kamachi'' (2004) *''Kamadhenu'': (1941 & 1976) *''Kamagni'' (1987) *''Kamakalawa'' (1981) *''Kamaladalam'' (1992) *''Kamalatho Naa Prayanam'' (2013) *''Kamalolmolk'' (1984) *''Kamandag ng Droga'' (2017) *''Kamara's Tree'' (2013) *''Kamaraj'' (2004) *''Kamarasu'' (2002) *''Kamasutra 3D'' (2013) *''Kamay ni Cain'' (1957) *''Kambakht'' (TBD) *''Kambakkht Ishq'' (2009) *''Kambhoji'' (2017) *''Kambolam'' (1994) *''Kamchatka'' (2002) *''Kameleon 2'' (2005) *''Kamen Rider'' series: **''Kamen Rider ZO'' (1993) **''Kamen Rider J'' (1994) **''Kamen Rider World'' (1994) **''Kamen Rider Ryuki: Episode Final'' (2002) **''Kamen Rider 555: Paradise Lost'' (2003) **''Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace'' (2004) **''Kamen Rider Hibiki & The Seven Senki'' (2005) **''Kamen Rider: The First'' (2005) **''Kamen Rider Kabuto: God Speed Love'' (2006) **''Kamen Rider Den-O: I'm Born!'' (2007) **''Kamen Rider: The Next'' (2007) **''Kamen Rider Den-O & Kiva: Climax Deka'' (2008) **''Kamen Rider Kiva: King of the Castle in the Demon World'' (2008) **''Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown'' (2008) **''Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade Neo Generations: The Onigashima Warship'' (2009) **''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (2009) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (2009) **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' (2010) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider OOO & W Featuring Skull: Movie War Core'' (2010) **''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (2011) **''Kamen Rider OOO Wonderful: The Shogun and the 21 Core Medals'' (2011) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' (2011) **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen'' (2012) **''Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Space, Here We Come!'' (2012) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' (2012) **''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (2013) **''Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land'' (2013) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' (2013) **''Heisei Riders vs. Shōwa Riders: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' (2014) **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' (2014) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' (2014) **''Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3'' (2015) **''Kamen Rider Drive: Surprise Future'' (2015) **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Ghost & Drive: Super Movie War Genesis'' (2015) **''Kamen Rider 1'' (2016) **''Kamen Rider Ghost: The 100 Eyecons and Ghost's Fated Moment'' (2016) **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Final: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Rider'' (2017) **''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid the Movie: True Ending'' (2017) **''Kamen Rider Amazons the Movie: The Last Judgement'' (2018) **''Kamen Rider Build the Movie: Be the One'' (2018) **''Kamen Rider Heisei Generations Forever'' (2018) *''Kamera Obskura'' (2012) *''Kameradschaft'' (1931) *''Kami'': (1982 & 2008) *''Kamihate Store'' (2012) *''Kamikaze'' (1986) *''Kamikaze 1989'' (1982) *''Kamikaze Taxi'' (1995) *''Kamikazen: Last Night in Milan'' (1987) *''Kamilla and the Thief'' (1988) *''Kamilla and the Thief II'' (1989) *''Kamillions'' (1989) *''Kaminey'' (2009) *''Kamini'' (1974) *''Kamisama no Karute'' (2011) *''Kamisama no Karute 2'' (2014) *''Kamla'' (1984) *''Kamla Ki Maut'' (1989) *''Kamlaa'' (2015) *''Kamli'' (2006) *''Kammara Sambhavam'' (2018) *''Kammatipaadam'' (2016) *''Kamome Shokudo'' (2006) *''Kamouraska'' (1973) *''Kampeeravonturen'' (1952) *''Kampen mod uretten'' (1949) *''Kampen om Næsbygård'' (1964) *''Kampf um Norwegen – Feldzug 1940'' (1940) *''Kampf um Rom'' (1968-69) *''Kamsale Kaisale'' (2012) *''Kamsin: The Untouched'' (1997) *''Kamui Gaiden'' (2009) *''Kamuki'' (2018) *''Kamulah Satu-Satunya'' (2007) *''Kamyabi'' (1984) Kan *''Kan du vissla Johanna?'' (1994 TV) *''Kan Kanda Deivam'' (1967) *''Kan Pesum Vaarthaigal'' (2013) *''Kan Simittum Neram'' (1988) *''Kan Thiranthathu'' (1959) *''Kana Kandaen'' (2005) *''Kana Kanmani'' (2009) *''Kanaa'' (2018) *''Kanagavel Kaaka'' (2010) *''Kanaka'' (2018) *''Kanaka Simhasanam'' (2007) *''Kanakachilanga'' (1966) *''Kanakachilanka'' (1990) *''Kanakambarangal'' (1988) *''Kanakompathu'' (2011) *''Kanal'' (2015) *''Kanał'' (1956) *''Kanal Kannaadi'' (2008) *''Kanal Kireedam'' (2002) *''Kanalaattam'' (1979) *''Kanalizasyon'' (2009) *''Kanalkattakal'' (1978) *''Kanalkkattu'' (1991) *''Kanalukku Karaiyethu'' (1982) *''Kanamachi'' (2013) *''Kanamarayathu'' (1984) *''Kanana Sundari'' (1988) *''Kanasemba Kudureyaneri'' (2010) *''Kanashii kibun de joke'' (1985) *''Kanasina Rani'' (1992) *''Kanasu Kannu Theredaga'' (2015) *''Kanasugara'' (2001) *''Kanavan'' (1968) *''Kanavan Manaivi'' (1976) *''Kanavaney Kankanda Deivam'' (1955) *''Kanave Kalaiyadhe'' (1999) *''Kanavu'' (1954) *''Kanavu Meippada Vendum'' (2004) *''Kanavu Variyam'' (2017) *''Kanavugal Karpanaigal'' (1982) *''Kanchenjungha'' (1962) *''KanColle: The Movie'' (2016) *''Kandahar'' (2001) *''Kan'du Ibilees'' (2018) *''Kandukondain Kandukondain'' (2000) *''Una Kang Naging Akin'' (1991) *''Kangaroo'': (1952, 1987, 2007 & 2015) *''Kangaroo Jack'' (2003) *''Kangaroo Jack: G'Day U.S.A.!'' (2004) *''The Kangaroo Kid'' (1950) *''Kangaroo Palace'' (1997) (TV) *''Kangaroo: A Love Hate Story'' (2017) *''Kanggeonneo maeul'' (1935) *''Kannathil Muthamittal'' (2002) *''The Kansan'' (1943) *''Kansas'' (1988) *''Kansas City'' (1996) *''Kansas City Bomber'' (1972) *''Kansas City Confidential'' (1952) *''Kansas City Kitty'' (1944) *''The Kansas City Massacre'' (1975 TV) *''Kansas City Princess'' (1934) *''Kansas Cyclone'' (1941) *''Kansas Pacific'' (1953) *''Kansas Raiders'' (1950) *''Kansas Saloon Smashers'' (1901) *''The Kansas Terrors'' (1939) Kao-Kar *''Kaos'' (1984) *''Kapag Tumibok Ang Puso: Not Once, But Twice'' (2006) *''Kapalkundala'' (1935) *''Kapantay ay Langit'' (1994) *''Kapitäne bleiben an Bord'' (1959) *''Kapitein Rob en het Geheim van Professor Lupardi'' (2007) *''Kapo'': (1960 & 2000) *''Kapoor & Sons'' (2016) *''Kappal'' (2014) *''Kappal Muthalaali'' (2009) *''Kappalottiya Thamizhan'' (1961) *''Kappiri Thuruthu'' (2016) *''Kappu Bilupu'' (1969) *''Kaptaan'' (2016) *''Kaptaan: The Making of a Legend'' (TBD) *''Kapurush'' (1965) *''Kapus Kondyachi Goshta'' (2014) *''Kaputt Mundi'' (1998) *''Kapyong'' (2011) *''Kara Murat Şeyh Gaffar'a Karşı'' (1976) *''Karaar'' (2017) *''Karachi Lahore'' series: **''Karachi Se Lahore'' (2015) **''Lahore Se Aagey'' (2016) *''Karafuto 1945 Summer Hyosetsu no Mon'' (1974) *''Karagattakaran'' (1989) *''Karaikkal Ammaiyar'': (1943 & 1973) *''Karaiyellam Shenbagapoo'' (1981) *''Karajan - The Maestro and his Festival'' (2017) *''Karakanakadal'' (1971) *''Karakolda Ayna Var'' (1966) *''Karakum'' (1994) *''Karam'' (2005) *''Karam Dosa'' (2016) *''Karama Has No Walls'' (2012) *''Karamay'' (2010) *''The Karamazovs'' (2008) *''Karamoja'' (1954) *''Karan'' (1994) *''Karan Arjun'' (1995) *''Karanji'' (2009) *''Karaoke Crazies'' (2016) *''The Karaoke King'' (2007) *''Karate'' (1983) *''Karate Bearfighter'' (1975) *''Karate Cop'' (1991) *''The Karate Dog'' (2004 TV) *''Karate Girl'' (2011) *''Karate Girls'' (1988) *''The Karate Guard'' (2005) *''Karate Kiba'' (1973) *''The Karate Kid'' series: **''The Karate Kid'': (1984 & 2010) **''The Karate Kid Part II'' (1986) **''The Karate Kid Part III'' (1989) **''The Next Karate Kid'' (1994) *''The Karate Killers'' (1967) *''Karate for Life'' (1977) *''Karate Warrior'' (1987) *''Karate Warriors'' (1976) *''Karate-Robo Zaborgar'' (2011) *''Karateci Kız'' (1973) *''Karavan Lyubvi'' (1991 TV) *''Karayilekku Oru Kadal Dooram'' (2010) *''Karayuki-san, the Making of a Prostitute'' (1975) *''Karbala'' (2015) *''Karbonn'' (2015) *''Kardia'' (2006) *''Kareeb'' (1998) *''Karel Havlíček Borovský'' (1925) *''The Karen Carpenter Story'' (1989 TV) *''Kargil Girl'' (2020) *''Kargus'' (1981) *''Karie'' (2015) *''Karin's Face'' (1984) *''Karl Liebknecht - Solange Leben in mir ist'' (1965) *''Karl Liebknecht - Trotz alledem!'' (1972) *''Karmic Mahjong'' (2006) *''The Karnival Kid'' (1929) *''Kart Racer'' (2003) *''The Karthauzer'' (1916) *''Karu süda'' (2001) *''Karujaht Pärnumaal'' (1914) *''Karz'' (1980) Kas-Kaz *''Kasaba'': (1997 & 2016) *''Kasak'': (1992 & 2005) *''Kasal'': (2014 & 2018) *''Kasal, Kasali, Kasalo'' (2006) *''Kasam'': (1993 & 2001) *''Kasam Paida Karne Wale Ki'' (1984) *''Kasam Suhaag Ki'' (1989) *''Kasam Vardi Ki'' (1989) *''Kasarkode Khaderbai'' (1992) *''Kasauti'': (1941 & 1974) *''Kasavuthattam'' (1967) *''Kasba'' (1991) *''Kasethan Kadavulada'': (1972 & 2011) *''Kash Aap Hamare Hote'' (2003) *''Kashchey the Immortal'' (1945) *''Kashillatheyum Jeevikkam'' (2002) *''Kashmakash'' (1973) *''Kashmeeram'' (1994) *''Kashmir Daily'' (2017) *''Kashmir Ki Kali'' (1964) *''Kashmora'' (1986) *''Kasi'' (2001) *''Kasi Yathirai'' (1973) *''Kasidre Kailasa'' (1971) *''Kasimedu Govindan'' (2008) *''Kasme Vaade'' (1978) *''Kasoor'' (2001) *''Kassbach – Ein Porträt'' (1979) *''Kassettenliebe'' (1981) *''Kasthooriman'' (2003) *''Kasthuri Maan'' (2005) *''Kasturi'' (1980) *''Kasturi Nivasa'' (1971) *''Kasturi Thilakam'' (1970) *''Kastus Kalinovskiy'' (1928) *''Kasu Irukkanum'' (2007) *''Kasum Khoon Ki'' (1977) *''Katakataala Rudraiah'' (1978) *''Kataksha'' (2019) *''Katala'' (1989) *''Katalin Varga'' (2009) *''Katamarayudu'' (2017) *''Katari Veera'' (1966) *''Katari Veera Surasundarangi'' (2012) *''Katastrofa'' (1965) *''Katasumi and 4444444444'' (1998) *''Kate & Leopold'' (2001) *''The Kate Logan Affair'' (2010) *''Katie Tippel'' (1975) *''The Katnips of 1940'' (1934) *''Katy Perry: Part of Me'' (2012) *''Katyń'' (2007) *''The Kautokeino Rebellion'' (2008) *''Kazaam'' (1996) *''Każdemu wolno kochać'' (1933) *''Kaze ni Tatsu Lion'' (2015) *''Kazimierz Wielki'' (1975) *''Kazoku'' (1970) Ke *''Ke Tumi'' (2008) *''Kean'': (1921, 1924 & 1940) *''Kean: Genius or Scoundrel'' (1956) *''Keane'' (2005) *''Keane of Kalgoorlie'' (1911) *''Keanu'' (2016) *''Keaton's Cop'' (1990) *''Keats and His Nightingale: A Blind Date'' (1985) *''Kebab Connection'' (2005) *''Kebabaluba'' (1995) *''Kebe Tume Nahan Kebe Mu Nahin'' (2012) *''Kedarnath'' (2018) *''Kedi'': (2006, 2010 & 2016) *''Kedi Billa Killadi Ranga'' (2013) *''Kedma'' (2002) *''Kedok Ketawa'' (1940) *''Kee'' (TBD) *''Kee en Janus naar Berlijn'' (1923) *''Kee en Janus naar Parijs'' (1924) *''Keechaka Vadham'' (c. 1917) *''Keelu Bommalu'' (1965) *''Keelu Gurram'' (1949) *''Keemat'': (1946 & 1973) *''Keemat – They Are Back'' (1998) *''The Keep'' (1983) *''Keep 'Em Flying'' (1941) *''Keep Away from the Window'' (2000) *''Keep Cool'' (1997) *''Keep Not Silent'' (2002) *''Keeper'' (2015) *''The Keeper'': (1976, 2004, 2009 & 2018) *''The Keeper: The Legend of Omar Khayyam'' (2005) *''The Keeper of the Bees'': (1925 & 1935) *''Keeper of Darkness'' (2015) *''The Keeper of Lost Causes'' (2013) *''Keeper of Promises'' (1962) *''Keeping the Faith'' (2000) *''The Keeping Hours'' (2017) *''Keeping Mum'' (2005) *''Keeping the Promise'' (1997 TV) *''The Keeping Room'' (2014) *''Keerthi Chakra'' (2006) *''Kekexili: Mountain Patrol'' (2004) *''The Kelly Gang'' (1920) *''Kelly's Heroes'' (1970) *''The Kellys of Tobruk'' (TBD) *''Ken Park'' (2002) *''The Kennel Murder Case'' (1933) *''Kenny'': (1988 & 2006) *''The Kentuckian'' (1955) *''The Kentuckians'' (1921) *''Kentucky'' (1938) *''The Kentucky Derby'' (1922) *''The Kentucky Fried Movie'' (1977) *''Keoma'' (1976) *''Kerala Kesari'' (1951) *''Kerd ma lui'' (2004) *''The Kerry Gow'' (1912) *''Kes'' (1969) *''The Ketchup Effect'' (2004) *''The Kettles in the Ozarks'' (1956) *''The Kettles on Old MacDonald's Farm'' (1957) *''Kevade'' (1969) *''Kevin & Perry Go Large'' (2000) *''The Key'': (1934, 1958, 1961, 1965, 1971, 1983, 2007 & 2014) *''Key Largo'' (1948) *''The Key Man'' (2011) *''The Key to Paradise'' (1970) *''The Key to Reserva'' (2007) *''The Key of the World'' (1918) *''Keyhole'' (2012) *''The Keyhole'' (1933) *''The Keys to the House'' (2004) *''The Keys of the Kingdom'' (1944) *''Keys to Tulsa'' (1997) Kh *''Khan Kluay'' (2006) *''Khartoum'' (1966) *''Khatta Meetha'': (1978 & 2010) *''Khoey Ho Tum Kahan'' (2001) Ki Kib-Kij *''The Kibitzer'' (1930) *''The Kick'' (2011) *''Kick the Moon'' (2001) *''Kick-Ass'' series: **''Kick-Ass'' (2010) **''Kick-Ass 2'' (2013) *''Kick Ball'' (2015) *''The Kickback'' (1922) *''Kickboxer'' series: **''Kickboxer'' (1989) **''Kickboxer 2: The Road Back'' (1991) **''Kickboxer 3: The Art of War'' (1992) **''Kickboxer 4: The Aggressor'' (1994) **''Kickboxer 5: The Redemption'' (1995) **''Kickboxer: Vengeance'' (2016) **''Kickboxer: Retaliation'' (2018) *''Kick In'': (1917, 1922, & 1931) *''Kicking and Screaming'': (1995 & 2005) *''Kid'': (2012 & 2015) *''A Kid'' (2016) *''The Kid'': (1910, 1921, 1950, 1999, 2000, 2010 & 2019) *''The Kid & I'' (2005) *''The Kid with the 200 I.Q.'' (1983) *''Kid Auto Races at Venice'' (1914) *''The Kid from the Big Apple'' (2016) *''The Kid with a Bike'' (2011) *''The Kid from Borneo'' (1933) *''The Kid from Broken Gun'' (1952) *''The Kid with the Broken Halo'' (1982) *''The Kid from Brooklyn'' (1946) *''The Kid Brother'' (1927) *''The Kid from Cleveland'' (1949) *''The Kid Comes Back'' (1938) *''The Kid and the Cowboy'' (1919) *''Kid Galahad'': (1937 & 1962) *''The Kid from Kansas'' (1941) *''A Kid in King Arthur's Court'' (1995) *''The Kid from Kokomo'' (1939) *''The Kid from Left Field'': (1953 & 1979) *''Kid Millions'' (1934) *''The Kid Rides Again'' (1943) *''The Kid Sister'' (1945) *''The Kid from Spain'' (1932) *''The Kid Stakes'' (1927) *''The Kid Stays in the Picture'' (2002) *''The Kid from Texas'': (1939 & 1950) *''A Kid for Two Farthings'' (1955) *''The Kid Who Couldn't Miss'' (1983) *''The Kid Who Would Be King'' (2019) *''Kidco'' (1984) *''The Kiddies in the Ruins'' (1918) *''Kidnapped'': (1938, 1995 TV & 1971) *''The Kidnapped Bride'' (1914) *''The Kidnapper'' (1958) *''The Kidnappers'' (1953) *''The Kidnapping of Lola'' (1986) *''The Kidnapping of Michel Houellebecq'' (2014) *''The Kidnapping of the President'' (1980) *''The Kids'' (1957) *''Kids'' (1995) *''Kids in America'' (2005) *''The Kids Are All Right'' (2010) *''The Kids Are Alright'' (1979) *''The Kid's Clever'' (1929) *''The Kid Grow Up'': (1942 & 1976) *''The Kids from the Marx and Engels Street'' (2014) *''The Kids Menu'' (2016) *''The Kids from the Port'' (2013) *''The Kids in the Shoe'' (1935) *''Kidulthood'' (2006) *''Kie Kahara'' (1968) *''Kijiji Cha Tambua Haki'' (2012) Kik-Kim *''Kika'' (1993) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'': (1989 & 2014) *''Kikujiro'' (2000) *''Kill Bill: Volume 1'' (2003) *''Kill Bill: Volume 2'' (2004) *''Kill the Irishman'' (2012) *''Kill List'' (2011) *''Kill the Man'' (1999) *''Kill Me Again'' (1989) *''Kill Me Later'' (2001) *''Kill Me Three Times'' (2016) *''Kill the Poor'' (2006) *''Kill Switch'' (2008 & 2017) *''Kill Time'' (2016) *''Kill!'' (1968) *''Kill, Baby, Kill'' (1968) *''Killer'': (1991 & 1998) *''The Killer'': (1953, 1972, 1989, 2006 & 2017) *''A Killer Among Us'' (1990 TV) *''Killer Bash'' (2005) *''Killer Condom'' (1996) *''Killer Diller'': (1948 & 2004) *''The Killer Elite'' (1975) *''Killer Elite'' (2011) *''The Killer Inside Me'': (1976 & 2010) *''Killer Joe'' (2011) *''Killer Klowns from Outer Space'' (1988) *''Killer Nun'' (1978) *''Killer of Sheep'' (1978) *''The Killer Shrews'' (1959) *''Killer Tattoo'' (2001) *''Killer's Kiss'' (1955) *''Killer: A Journal of Murder'' (1996) *''Killer: Dead or Alive'' (2006) *''Killers'': (2000 TV, 2003, 2010 & 2014) *''The Killers'': (1946, 1956 & 1964) *''Killers in the House'' (1998 TV) *''Killers from Space'' (1954) *''Killers Three'' (1968) *''Killing'' (2018) *''The Killing'' (1956) *''The Killing of a Chinese Bookie'' (1976) *''The Killing Fields'' (1984) *''The Killing Gene'' (2008) *''Killing Me Softly'' (2002) *''Killing Mr. Griffin'' (1997) *''The Killing Room'' (2009) *''The Killing of a Sacred Deer'' (2017) *''Killing Season'' (2013) *''The Killing of Sister George'' (1968) *''Killing Them Softly'' (2012) *''Killing Zoe'' (1994) *''Killshot'' (2009) *''Kim'': (1950 & 1984) *''Kim Possible'' films: **''Kim Possible'' (2019 TV) **''Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time'' (2003 TV) **''Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama'' (2005 TV) *''Kimi ni Todoke'' (2010) *''Kimjongilia'' (2009) *''Kimmy Dora'' series: **''Kimmy Dora: Kambal sa Kiyeme'' (2009) **''Kimmy Dora and the Temple of Kiyeme'' (2012) **''Kimmy Dora: Ang Kiyemeng Prequel'' (2013) *''Kimo and his Buddy'' (2004) *''Kimurake no Hitobito'' (1988) Kin *''Kin-dza-dza!'' (1986) *''Kin Fables'' (2013-2015) Canadian film project including three short films *''Kinamand'' (2005) *''Kind Hearts and Coronets'' (1949) *''A Kind of Loving'' (1962) *''Kindergarten'': (1983 & 1989) *''Kindergarten Cop'' (1990) *''Kindergarten Cop 2'' (2016) *''King'': (2002 & 2008) *''The King'': (1995, 2002, 2005, 2007, 2017 Korean, 2017 American, & 2019) *''The King – Jari Litmanen'' (2012) *''King Arthur'' (2004) *''King Arthur Was a Gentleman'' (1942) *''King Arthur: Legend of the Sword'' (2017) *''King of California'' (2007) *''King of the Children'' (1987) *''The King and the Clown'' (2005) *''King Cobra'': (1999 & 2016) *''King of Comedy'' (1999) *''The King of Comedy'' (1983) *''King Creole'' (1958) *''King David'' (1985) *''King for a Day'' (1983) *''King of Hearts'': (1936, 1966 & 1968) *''King of the Hill'' (1993) *''The King and I'': (1956 & 1999) *''The King of Kings'': (1927 & 1963) *''King of Kings'' (1961) *''King Kong'': (1933, 1976 & 2005) *''King Kong Escapes'' (1968) *''King Kong vs. Godzilla'' (1962) *''King Kong Lives'' (1986) *''The King of Kong: A Fistful of Quarters'' (2008) *''The King of Marvin Gardens'' (1972) *''The King of Masks'' (1996) *''A King in New York'' (1957) *''King of New York'' (1990) *''King Ralph'' (1991) *''King Richard and the Crusaders'' (1954) *''King Solomon's Mines'': (1950 & 1985) *''King of the Zombies'' (1941) *''King's Ransom'' (2005) *''The King's Speech'' (2010) *''King: A Filmed Record... Montgomery to Memphis'' (1970) *''The Kingdom'' (2007) *''Kingdom Come'' (1919 & 2001) *''Kingdom of Heaven'' (2005) *''Kingdom of the Spiders'' (1977) *''Kingpin'': (1985 & 1996) *''Kingsman'' series: **''Kingsman: The Secret Service'' (2015) **''Kingsman: The Golden Circle'' (2017) **''Untitled Kingsman film'' (2020) *''Kings Row'' (1942) *''The Kings of Summer'' (2013) *''Kini and Adams'' (1997) *''Kinjite: Forbidden Subjects'' (1989) *''Kinky Boots'' (2005) *''Kinsey'' (2004) Kip-Kiz *''Kipps'' (1941) *''Kippur'' (2000) *''Le Kiri Kandulu'' (2003) *''Kirikou et les bêtes sauvages'' (2005) *''Kirikou and the Sorceress'' (1998) *''The Kirishima Thing'' (2012) *''The Kiss'': (1896, 1914, 1921, 1929, 1958, 1988, 2003, 2004 & 2007) *''A Kiss Before Dying'': (1956 & 1991) *''Kiss the Blood Off My Hands'' (1948) *''Kiss the Bride'': (2002 & 2008) *''Kiss of the Damned'' (2013) *''Kiss of Death'': (1947 & 1995) *''Kiss of the Dragon'' (2001) *''The Kiss of Evil'' (2011) *''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) *''Kiss Kiss (Bang Bang)'' (2000) *''Kiss Kiss Bang Bang'' (2005) *''Kiss Me Deadly'' (1955) *''Kiss Me Kate'' (1953) *''Kiss Me, Guido'' (1997) *''Kiss Me, Stupid'' (1964) *''A Kiss on the Nose'' (2004) *''Kiss the Sky'' (1999) *''Kiss of the Spider Woman'' (1985) *''Kiss Tomorrow Goodbye'' (1950) *''The Kiss of the Vampire'' (1963) *''Kissed'' (1996) *''Kissin' Cousins'' (1964) *''Kissing a Fool'' (1998) *''Kissing Jessica Stein'' (2001) *''Kit Kittredge: An American Girl'' (2008) *''Kitchen'': (1966 & 1997) *''The Kitchen'': (1961, 2012 & 2019) *''Kitchen Party'' (1997) *''Kitchen Stories'' (2003) *''Kite'': (1999 & 2014) *''Kite Liberator'' (2008) *''The Kite Runner'' (2007) *''Kites'' (2010) *''The Kites Flying in the Sky'' (2008) *''Kitty Foyle'' (1940) *''Kitty Kornered'' (1946) *''Kizudarake no Akuma'' (2017) *''Kizumonogatari Part 1: Tekketsu'' (2016) *''Kizumonogatari II: Nekketsu-hen'' (2016) *''Kizumonogatari Part 3: Reiketsu'' (2017) Kl-Kn *''Klamek ji bo Beko'' (1992) *''Klann – grand guignol'' (1969) *''The Klansman'' (1974) *''Klanta Aparahna'' (1985) *''Klapzubova jedenáctka'' (1938) *''Klass'' (2007) *''Klassfesten'' (2002) *''Klassiki periptosi vlavis'' (1987) *''Klassikokkutulek'' (2016) *''Klatretøsen'' (2002) *''Kleine Freiheit'' (2003) *''Kleine Scheidegg'' (1937) *''Kleinhoff Hotel'' (1977) *''Kleinruppin forever'' (2004) *''Klepto'' (2003) *''Kleren Maken de Man'' (1957) *''Klettermaxe'': (1927 & 1952) *''Klezmer'' (2015) *''Klimt'' (2006) *''Klingende toner'' (1945) *''Klondike'' (1932) *''Klondike Annie'' (1936) *''Klondike Fever'' (1980) *''Klondike Fury'' (1942) *''Klondike Kate'' (1943) *''Klopka'' (2007) *''Klotz am Bein'' (1958) *''Klown'' (2010) *''Klown Forever'' (2015) *''Klown Kamp Massacre'' (2010) *''Klunkerz: A Film About Mountain Bikes'' (2006) *''Klute'' (1971) *''The Knack ...and How to Get It'' (1965) *''Knick Knack'' (1989) *''Knife Fight'' (2012) *''Knife in the Water'' (1962) *''A Knight in Camelot'' (1998) *''Knight and Day'' (2010) *''Knight Moves'' (1992) *''Knight Rider 2000'' (1991) *''A Knight's Tale'' (2001) *''Knightquest'' (2001) *''Knightriders'' (1981) *''Knights of Justice'' (2000 TV) *''Knights of the Round Table'' (1953) *''Knights of the South Bronx'' (2005) (TV) *''Knighty Knight Bugs'' (1958) *''Knitting'' (2008) *''Knives Out'' (2019) *''Knock on Any Door'' (1949) *''Knock 'Em Dead, Kid'' (2009) *''Knock Knock'': (1940, 2007 & 2015) *''Knock Off'' (1998) *''Knock on Wood'' (1954 & 1981) *''Knockabout'' (1979) *''Knockaround Guys'' (2002) *''Knocked Up'' (2007) *''Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' (1997) *''Knocking'' (2006) *''Knocking on Heaven's Door'' (2014) *''Knockout'': (1935, 1941, 2001 & 2011) *''Knockout Reilly'' (1927) *''Knocks at My Door'' (1994) *''The Knot'': (1921 & 2006) *''Knots'' (2005 TV) *''Know Thy Child'' (1921) *''Know Thy Wife'' (1918) *''Know Your Ally: Britain'' (1944) *''Know Your Enemy: Japan'' (1945) *''Know Your History: Jesus Is Black; So Was Cleopatra'' (2007) *''Know Your Men'' (1921) *''Know Your Mushrooms'' (2008) *''Knowing'' (2009) *''Knowing Men'' (1930) *''Known Strangers'' (2010) *''Knuckle'' (2011) *''Knuckleball!'' (2012) *''Knucklebones'' (1971) *''Knucklehead'': (2010 & 2015) *''Knute Rockne, All American'' (1940) *''Knutzy Knights'' (1954) Ko *''Ko'' (2011) *''Ko 2'' (2016) *''Ko Antey Koti'' (2012) *''Ko Bongisa Mutu'' (2002) *''Ko Ko'' (2012) *''Ko Mark No Mark'' (2014) *''Koala Kid'' (2011) *''Kobe Doin' Work'' (2009 TV) *''Kobiety nad przepaścią'' (1938) *''Koch'' (2012) *''Koch Brothers Exposed'' (2012) *''Kochadaiiyaan'' (2014) *''Kochaj albo rzuć'' (1977) *''Kochaj tylko mnie'' (1935) *''Kochaniyan'' (1994) *''Kochaniyathi'' (1971) *''Kochavva Paulo Ayyappa Coelho'' (2016) *''Kochi Rajavu'' (2005) *''Kochu Kochu Santhoshangal'' (2000) *''Kochu Kochu Thettukal'': (1980] & 2000) *''Kochu Thampuratti'' (1979) *''Kochu Themmadi'' (1986) *''Kochumon'' (1965) *''Kod Adı: K.O.Z.'' (2015) *''Kodachrome'' (2017) *''Kōdai-ke no Hitobito'' (2016) *''Kodaikanal'' (2008) *''Kodalu Diddina Kapuram'' (1970) *''Kodambakkam'' (2006) *''Kodanda Rama'' (2002) *''Kodanda Ramudu'' (2000) *''Kohtalon kirja'' (2003) *''Koisuru Vampire'' (2015) *''Koko: A Talking Gorilla'' (1978) *''Kokoda'' (2006) *''Kokoro ga Sakebitagatterun Da'' (2015) *''Kokurikozaka kara (From Up on Poppy Hill)'' (2011) *''Kolya'' (1996) *''Koma'' (2004) *''Komban'' (2015) *''The Komediant'' (2000) *''Komodo'' (2000) *''The Kon Ichikawa Story'' (2006) *''Kon-Tiki'': (1950 & 2012) *''Kong: Skull Island'' (2017) *''Kontroll'' (2003) *''The Kook'' (2011) *''Kook's Tour'' (1970) *''The Kopanoi'' (1987) *''Kopps'' (2003) *''The Korean Connection'' (1974) *''A Korean in Paris'' (2015) *''The Korean Wedding Chest'' (2009) *''Kotch'' (1971) *''Kotodama – Spiritual Curse'' (2014) *''Kounterfeit'' (1996) *''Kouthuka Varthakal'' (1990) *''The Kovak Box'' (2006) *''Koyaanisqatsi'' (1982) *''Koyla'' (1997) Kr *''Krabat'' (2008) *''Krabat – The Sorcerer's Apprentice'' (1978) *''Krakatoa'' (1933) *''Krakatoa, East of Java'' (1969) *''Krakel Spektakel'' (2014) *''Kraken: Tentacles of the Deep'' (2006) *''Krakonoš a lyžníci'' (1981) *''Kraljeva završnica'' (1987) *''Kramer vs. Kramer'' (1979) *''Krampus'' (2015) *''Krampus: The Devil Returns'' (2016) *''Krampus: The Reckoning'' (2015) *''Krampus Unleashed'' (2016) *''Kranthiveera Sangolli Rayanna'' (1967) *''Kranthiyogi Basavanna'' (1983) *''Kranti'': (1981, 2002 & 2006) *''Krantikaal'' (2005) *''The Krays'' (1990) *''Krazy Kat & Ignatz Mouse Discuss the Letter 'G''' (1916) *''Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse: A Duet, He Made Me Love Him'' (1916) *''Krazy's Race of Time'' (1937) *''Krazy's Waterloo'' (1934) *''Krechinsky's Wedding'' (1953) *''Krek'' (1968) *''The Kremlin Letter'' (1970) *''Kremmen: The Movie'' (1980) *''The Kreutzer Sonata'': (1911, 1915, 1920, 1922, 1927, 1937, 1987 & 2008) *''Kri'' (2018) *''Kri-Kri, the Duchess of Tarabac'' (1920) *''Krieg der Lügen'' (2014) *''Kriemhild's Revenge'' (1924) *''Kriminal'' (1966) *''Kriminaltango'' (1960) *''Kring... Kring...'' (2015) *''Krippendorf's Tribe'' (1998) *''Krishna'': (1996 Hindi, 1996 Tamil, 2006, 2007 & 2008) *''Krishna Arjun'' (1997) *''Krishna Aur Kans'' (2012) *''Krishna Babu'' (1999) *''Krishna Bakthi'' (1949) *''Krishna Bhakta Bodana'' (1944) *''Krishna Cottage'' (2004) *''Krishna-Krishna'' (1986) *''Krishna-Rukku'' (2016) *''Kroadh'' (1990) *''Krodh'' (2000) *''Krodham'' (1982) *''Krodham 2'' (2000) *''Krok do tmy'' (1937) *''Kroll'' (1991) *''Kronk's New Groove'' (2005) *''Kronos'' (1957) *''Krrish'' series: **''Koi... Mil Gaya'' (2003) **''Krrish'' (2006) **''Krrish 3'' (2013) *''Krull'' (1983) *''Krung Diew Kor Kern Por'' (1988) *''Kruté radosti'' (2002) *''Krybskytterne på Næsbygård'' (1966) *''Krystal'' (2017) Ks *''Kshamichu Ennoru Vakku'' (1986) *''Kshana Kshana'' (2007) *''Kshanakkathu'' (1990) *''Kshanam'' (2016) *''Kshanbhar Vishranti'' (2010) *''Kshatriya'' (1993) *''Ksheera Sagara'' (1992) *''Kshema Bhoomi'' (2010) *''Kshemamga Velli Labhamga Randi'' (2000) *''Kshetram'' (2011) Ku *''Ku! Kin-dza-dza'' (2013) *''Ku-Fu? Dalla Sicilia con furore'' (1973) Kua-Kum *''Kuarup'' (1989) *''Kubala'' (1955) *''Kubera Kuchela'' (1943) *''Kubera Theevu'' (1963) *''Kuberan'': (2000 & 2002) *''Kubi Matthu Iyala'' (1992) *''Kubinke the Barber'' (1926) *''Kubo and the Two Strings'' (2016) *''Kubot: The Aswang Chronicles 2'' (2014) *''Kucch Luv Jaisaa'' (2011) *''Kucch To Hai'' (2003) *''Kuch Khatti Kuch Meethi'' (2001) *''Kuch Kuch Hota Hai'' (1998) *''Kuch Kuch Locha Hai'' (2015) *''Kuch Naa Kaho'' (2003) *''Kuch Tum Kaho Kuch Hum Kahein'' (2002) *''Kuchh Bheege Alfaaz'' (2018) *''Kuchh Meetha Ho Jaye'' (2005) *''Kuchhe Dhaage'' (1973) *''Kuchibiru ni uta o'' (2015) *''Kudaikul Mazhai'' (2004) *''Kudamattam'' (1997) *''Kudesan'' (2012) *''Kudiattam'' (1986) *''Kudirithe Kappu Coffee'' (2011) *''Kudiyarasu'' (2009) *''Kudiyirundha Koyil'' (1968) *''Kudiyon Ka Hai Zamana'' (2006) *''Kudrat'': (1981 & 1998) *''Kudumba Gouravam'' (1958) *''Kudumba Sangili'' (1999) *''Kudumba Thalaivan'' (1962) *''Kudumba Vaarthakal'' (1998) *''Kudumba Vilakku'' (1956) *''Kudumba Vishesham'' (1994) *''Kudumbam'': (1954, 1967 & 1984) *''Kudumbam Namukku Sreekovil'' (1978) *''Kudumbam Oru Kadambam'' (1981) *''Kudumbam Oru Koyil'' (1987) *''Kudumbam Oru Swargam Bharya Oru Devatha'' (1984) *''Kudumbapuranam'' (1988) *''Kudumbasammetham'' (1992) *''Kudumbasree Travels'' (2011) *''Kudumbini'' (1964) *''Kuduz'' (1989) *''Kuei-Mei, a Woman'' (1985) *''Kueki Ressha'' (2012) *''Kuffs'' (1992) *''Kuhio taisa'' (2009) *''Kuhle Wampe'' (1932) *''Kuhveriakee Kaakuhey?'' (2011) *''Kuiba'' (2011) *''Kuiba 2'' (2013) *''Kuiba 3'' (2014) *''Kull the Conqueror'' (1997) *''Kumaré'' (2011) Kun *''Kundun'' (1997) *''Kung Aagawin Mo Ang Lahat Sa Akin'' (1987) *''Kung Ayaw Mo, Huwag Mo!'' (1998) *''Kung Fu Angels'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Chefs'' (2009) *''Kung Fu Cult Master'' (1993) *''Kung Fu Divas'' (2013) *''Kung Fu Dunk'' (2008) *''Kung Fu Elliot'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Finger Book'' (1979) *''Kung Fu Hustle'' (2004) *''The Kung Fu Instructor'' (1979) *''Kung Fu Jungle'' (2014) *''Kung Fu Kid'' (1994) *''Kung Fu Killers'' (1974) *''Kung Fu Mahjong'' (2005) *''Kung Fu Mahjong 2'' (2005) *''Kung Fu Mama – Agentin mit Kids'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Man'' (2012) *''Kung Fu Master'' (1988) *''Kung Fu Monster'' (2018) *''Kung Fu Panda'' series: **''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) **''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) **''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) *''Kung Fu Pocong Perawan'' (2012) *''The Kung Fu Scholar'' (1993) *''Kung Fu Style'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Tootsie'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Vampire Killers'' (2001) *''Kung Fu Vs. Yoga'' 1979) *''Kung Fu VS Acrobatic'' (1990) *''Kung Fu Yoga'' (2017) *''Kung Fu Zombie'' (1981) *''Kung Fu: The Movie'' (1986) *''Kung Fury'' (2015) *''Kung-Fu Magoo'' (2010) *''Kung Hei Fat Choy'' (1985) *''Kung Ikaw Ay Isang Panaginip'' (2002) *''Kung Mangarap Ka't Magising'' (1977) *''Kung Phooey'' (2003) *''Kung Pow: Enter the Fist'' (2002) *''Kungajakt'' (1944) *''Kungfu Cyborg'' (2009) *''Kungliga patrasket'' (1945) *''Kunguma Chimil'' (1985) *''Kunguma Kodu'' (1988) *''Kunguma Poovum Konjum Puravum'' (2009) *''Kunguma Pottu Gounder'' (2001) *''Kungumam'' (1963) *''Kuni Mulgi Deta Ka Mulgi'' (TBA) *''Kunisada Chūji'': (1954 & 1958) *''The Kunoichi: Ninja Girl'' (2011) Kup-Kux *''Kuppathu Raja'': (1979 & 2019) *''Kuppivala'' (1965) *''Kura'' (1995) *''Kurama Tengu'' (1928) *''Kurama Tengu: Kyōfu Jidai'' (1928) *''Kurama Tengu ōedo ihen'' (1950) *''Kurangu Bommai'' (2017) *''Kurbaan'': (1991 & 2009) *''Kurfürstendamm'' (1920) *''Kurigalu Saar Kurigalu'' (2001) *''The Kurnell Story'' (1957) *''Kuro Arirang'' (1989) *''Kuroko's Basketball The Movie: Last Game'' (2017) *''Kuroneko'' (1968) *''Kurosagi'' (2006) *''Kurt & Courtney'' (1998) *''Kurtlar Vadisi Irak'' (2006) *''Kurukshethram'' (1970) *''Kurukshetra'': (1945, 1987, 2000, 2002, 2008 & 2019) *''Kurukshetram'': (1977 & 2006) *''Kuruthipunal'' (1995) *''Kusal'' (2018) *''Kushi'': (2000 & 2001) *''Kutsal Damacana'' (2007) *''Kutsal Damacana: Dracoola'' (2011) *''Kutsal Damacana 2: İtmen'' (2010) *''Kutsu-Juku seiklusi'' (1931) *''Kutty'': (2001 & 2010) *''Kuxa Kanema: The Birth of Cinema'' (2003) Kv-Ky *''Kvadrat'' (2013) *''Kwai Boo'' (2015) *''Kwaidan'' (1965) *''Kwaku Ananse'' (2013) *''The Kwannon of Okadera'' (1920) *''Kwiecień'' (1961) *''Kya Dilli Kya Lahore'' (2014) *''Kya Kehna'' (2000) *''Kya Love Story Hai'' (2007) *''Kya Yahi Sach Hai'' (2011) *''Kya Yehi Pyaar Hai'' (2002) *''Kyaa Dil Ne Kahaa'' (2002) *''Kyaa Kool Hai Hum'' (2005) *''Kyaa Kool Hain Hum 3'' (2016) *''Kyaa Super Kool Hain Hum'' (2012) *''Kyan Sit Min'' (2005) *''Kyō Kara Hitman'' (2009) *''Kyo Kii... Main Jhuth Nahin Bolta'' (2001) *''Kyoko'' (2000) *''Kyon?'' (2003) *''Kyon? Kis Liye?'' (2003) *''Kyon Ki'' (2005) *''Kyoufu Densetsu Kaiki! Frankenstein'' (1981 TV) *''Kyu-chan no Dekkai Yume'' (1967) *''Kyuketsu Onsen e Yokoso'' (1997) *''Kyun...! Ho Gaya Na'' (2004) *''Kyun Hua Achanak'' (2013) *''Kyun Tum Say Itna Pyar Hai'' (2005) Previous: List of films: I Next: List of films: L See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies Category:Lists of films Category:Lists